


穹蒼 He Is From Sky--

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, poland - Freeform, scottland
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles heard the very bad news at the very important day. When he tried to do his work, he couldn't help but wish him come back.<br/>Then Charles found that he is in a strange world in which Erik has a very different life, and personality.</p><p>Charles該執行使命的那天卻聽聞噩耗，他無法遏止地希望Erik能回來。<br/>然後Charles發現自己置身於陌生的世界，那裏也有一個Erik，可是......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夏至

平靜的湖面上，一個人獨自划著一艘小船，往湖心的那座小島緩緩地前進，岸邊沒有渡口，他找到一塊大石頭繫著船，自己繼續沿著石階，走向那座高聳的堡壘。堡壘孤獨地佇立在這島上將近一百年了，黑色的岩石，一層一層整齊地排列，磨平四個邊好砌成高牆，剩下的部分仍維持著原來的稜角分明，石牆就像第一天一樣簇新、驕傲而昂然。

本該如此的，那個人對自己說，前人知道無法親眼目睹這一天，於是把這使命傳承下來，最後落在了自己肩上。這不就代表，該堅強起來，屏除私我的情緒，完成這重要的一天該做的事嗎？

但是一定非得要今天嗎？

他不是不清楚這一天的重要，事實上，他比誰都清楚。

老祭司總是指著一卷古老的捲軸說：「Charles，把這段話念給我聽，我的眼睛不中用了。」

不需要看那些文字Charles都能背出來，但他還是望向布滿斑點和皺褶的手，念著：

「極夏之至，未知之至。」

「這是什麼意思呢？」Charles總也要像是第一次聽到一般這樣發問，老祭司才能接著述說：這意思是說，每個百年的夏至，太陽的距離和天體間微秒的排列，會加成施法者的能力，平常再怎麼努力也只能隱約窺見的未知之境，在這一天，這道牢不可破的界限會被打開，施法者可藉此跨向未知的世  
界。

這座塔就是為了這個目的而建造的。

然後呢？究竟可以前往怎麼樣的世界？去了，又能做什麼？

Charles過去從未問過這個問題，但現在的他，腦袋被悲傷填滿，無法集中精神，連最簡單的咒語都唸不出來。

 

鴿子停在窗前，從小傢伙翅膀上棕色的斑紋就知道牠來自哪裡，Charles拿著碗裝了一些清水，又從瓦罐裡抓了一把小米灑在窗台上，才從牠腳上取下字條，加上豐饒的河谷地傳來的匯報，今年夏天第一輪的收成大致可以確定了。

匆忙的腳步聲驚走了鴿子，回頭看見狼狽的傳令兵，「怎麼不放渡鴉送信，要趕成這個樣子？」脫口問出話的同時就明白答案了，這個全身沾滿骯髒塵土，額頭上的黑泥乾涸了變成灰色，卻夾雜著紅褐色——這個可憐而疲憊的士兵不只是來傳令的，他也是倖存者。

「我軍行進至黑森林停下紮營，總司令在營房中遭叛亂份子深夜潛入行刺⋯⋯」報告的聲音越來越遠，越來越飄渺，Charles只能抓住最後幾個字「遇害身亡⋯⋯」

只能用盡力氣反駁：「不可能！」但這些反駁的話卻不知道該對誰說：「我親自檢視過Erik的命盤，是我親自看的⋯⋯『人所鑄造的刀劍兵刃都傷不了你』⋯⋯」聲音也變得不太肯定：「在他臨行前我還親自為他卜卦，可是我沒看到⋯⋯」

「司令是被勒死的⋯⋯」

過於殘酷的事實，反而令Charles回過神來，看見在傳令兵之後才跟進來的將領們，正看著自己，等待自己下結論。於是他開口問：「Alex呢？」指的是一同出征的騎兵側翼隊長。

「隊長已經帶著一小隊輕騎兵追討謀逆份子了，留下的命令是：『在確定是單純的逃兵還是通敵內亂之前，大軍不得貿然前進』。」

「這個決定是對的，大軍也應該撤回，留下側翼支援。」話說完，所有人竟然就這樣安靜地退下了，看來並不是我的決策毫無爭議，而是那和Alex留下的命令一致，Charles想，我實在太沒有用了，王國的安危，是靠弓弩刀劍，是靠像Erik或Alex這樣的人所守護的，不像我，只能預測天象、推算吉凶。  
而現在，我連這些都做不好，Charles自責。

不知道過了多久，來自河谷地的鴿子又飛回了窗台，一邊發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，一邊悠哉地啄食小米，吃得盡興了，牠飛到Charles的肩膀上啄了啄左邊的翅膀，又啄了啄右邊的翅膀，最後抖了抖身上的碎羽。

而Charles在鴿子飛走之後，仍然動也不動。

 

天空的顏色突然變得和Charles的衣裳一樣，太陽被重重暗湧的雲層遮掩，狂風拍打著他身上的斗篷霹啪作響，這一點都不像夏至日該有的天象。

Charles解開身上的斗篷，它立刻被狂風捲上天空，消失在灰暗的雲層裡。

風砂狠狠地往Charles臉上打，令他睜不開眼睛。

所謂的堡壘，其實是一座極深的天井，站在堡壘的中心，往上望去，穹蒼僅剩下頭頂上小小的一個圓。

但也正是因為如此異常的天象，Charles才能直視正午的太陽，看清楚太陽的輪廓。

Charles終於想起了那再熟悉不過的咒語，緩緩念了起來，瞇著雙眼，這是再直覺不過的動作了，但質疑的念頭在這緊要關頭冒了卻出來：「去了，又能做什麼？」

專心，不然一切的努力都白費了，Charles提醒自己，專心，不要想這些，對，就是這樣。

「難道這樣做Erik就會回來嗎？」

這個念頭像是一根針，從心臟深處向外刺了出來，Erik不會回來了，Charles的視線模糊了，掉下淚的同時，也笑了出來，是笑自己過分天真。

 

以為會出現一道亮光，但包圍Charles的卻是黑暗，還有昏眩。

 

機車的呼嘯聲劃破了深夜，在這之前是警笛，在這之前的之前是汽車的急煞聲，在之前的之前的之前⋯⋯

非得要把油門催到底，才能擺脫夜班急診室裡的氣味，與其說是厭惡，Erik發現自己逐漸對這種參和著生與死血液與組織液和消毒水的氣息上了癮，藉由分辨這些，讓自己得到某種優越感，Erik自嘲，這是像我這樣的異鄉人，在這個不可一世的國家、高傲的城市裡，所唯一能做的抵抗。

這條路又寬又直又長，就算是閉著眼睛也可以無礙地奔馳，而Erik真的閉上了眼睛，這並沒有違反任何一道交通規則，事實上在他閉上眼睛之前，車速就已超過速限，Erik甚至還想把頭盔摘下來⋯⋯

直覺驅使他突然睜開眼睛，眼前平整的路上多了一團東西，像是被風吹落的帆布，正要閃避，那帆布突然動了一動，讓他嚇了一跳，差點失去平衡。

但他立刻重新控制住這輛車，一個迴轉、煞車，掉過頭在那團東西前停下。

竟然是一個人，在車子前爬了起來，車燈直直照著那個人，讓他不禁舉起手遮掩。

Erik連忙轉乘霧燈，才注意到那個人光溜溜的腦袋，和身上的長袍，還來不及掩飾自己的訝異，那個人已經衝上前，拽著Erik的手臂，說著一串Erik聽不懂的話。

正在思索這是不是英語系的方言，有個字他可是確確實實地聽懂了：「⋯⋯Erik⋯⋯」

那個人帶著狂喜的表情喚著自己的名字，閉上了雙眼。

 

Erik用力搖晃著那個人、拍打他的臉頰，還喊著「這位先生」，可是只激起了那人嘴角上的一朵似有若無的微笑。

總不至於分不出真昏還是裝昏，不情願地判斷那人的確是失去意識，他不知道為什麼看起來甚是滿足，但對Erik而言卻像是某種嘲笑。

只好先帶他回醫院檢查了，Erik決定。

本擔心用機車後座載人會不小心掉下來，但那個人儘管意識不清，卻像出自本能般緊緊抓著自己，並且，在引擎聲和風聲之間，還能聽到他不停喃喃唸著：「Erik⋯⋯」


	2. 冷

橫抱著那個路倒的陌生人走向急診室，還沒來得及開口交代這人的狀況，Raven已經朝自己衝了過來：「278號公路連環車禍傷患再十分鐘就要送達，38歲男子胸腔穿刺傷要動緊急手術，趕快進去準備⋯⋯」

「如果開車的是Jason我們還有五分鐘，可以先幫這個人找張床位嗎？」Erik問。

「沒有，剛說了，是連環車禍。」

的確，比起胸腔穿刺傷，這個人的狀況簡直好到應該自己下來走路，Erik將他扔在走廊的椅子上，大步追過了總醫師，搶先進了準備室。

  
Charles被哀嚎的聲音驚醒，悽苦得像是剛經過一場戰役，以為強烈的思念真的可以將自己帶到戰場上，睜開眼睛，卻看不到天空也看不到大 地，只有這個被凌厲的線條切割出來的空間，大部份是白色，那麼為什麼會有這麼濃厚的血腥味？是誰受傷了？在責任感驅使下，Charles起身尋找，還顧不 得暈眩得要跌倒，扶著白色的牆壁蹣跚地走著，尋找那受苦的人。

  
聲音是從一塊布簾後方傳來的，Charles小心揭開簾子一角，立刻看見了這個人是為了甚麼而受苦，他的左臂伸出的方向不太自然，與右臂相較之下腫脹而呈現紅紫色，裡面的骨骼應該是斷了吧？這應該是他哀嚎不止的原因。

輕輕將手擱在傷肢上方，閉上眼睛，但無論Charles怎麼集中精神，卻無法感應到那隻手臂絲毫的脈動，難道他的傷這麼嚴重嗎？

並不是這個人的傷特別嚴重，Charles驚覺：他真的傷得很重，但我更慘，只差我沒像他那樣流血。

「朋友，我沒辦法治療你的傷，但是我可以讓你好過一點。」Charles俯身向傷者，對著他的耳朵念出一段簡單的咒語，簡單到就算是尋常人家偶而也 會用上，「你還是會感到疼痛，但是你會明白這沒有甚麼好怕的。」傷者不知道有沒有聽懂Charles的說明，但是他點了點頭，昏昏沈沈地閉上了雙眼。

  
在救護車抵達之前，Erik已將消毒過的器械準備妥當，一台切割鋸和油壓剪已經放在一旁待命，用到的機率不大，但是做好最完善的準備總是好 的，不是嗎？才不是，純粹是Erik自己想要這麼做⋯⋯只希望Raven記得不要浪費時間照X光，先把傷患送進來處理氣胸或血胸這種用肉眼看就知道的問 題。

但傷患仍比預定的晚了十分鐘才盡手術室，Erik瞥了一眼這30公分的金屬碎片，幾乎是咒罵地說出口：「妳不應該先送放射科的！」Erik隔著口罩，低聲對進來的Raven說：「這次是妳幸運，血胸狀況不明顯，橫隔膜也沒有破裂⋯⋯」

「我知道，我看他呼吸沒有問題才做的決定。」戴著口罩的Raven只露出兩隻眼睛，回瞪了Erik一眼，「同樣的錯我不會再犯。」

意思是說妳還會犯各式各樣的錯誤，Erik一邊回報血壓和心跳一邊想著，聽著Raven透過手術房牆上的免持聽筒詢問主治的意見，討論著要怎麼切開，Erik順手把氧氣面罩為傷者掛上。

Raven空手直接將血管鉗著，一根、兩根、三根⋯⋯當她得意地抬起頭，「除了動脈之外，靜脈是否有阻滯現象？」Erik當著所有人的面提醒。

Erik感覺到Raven洩氣得幾乎要把手術用具往器械盤上扔，但她又把手伸進了傷者胸腔，僅僅憑著摸索和觸感，再調整了一遍。

「可以將異物移除了嗎？」一旁的住院醫生請示，Raven點了點頭示意，於是這個傢伙用鉗子欲將金屬碎片夾出，卻因為夾子太小而無法著力，「讓我來吧！」Erik空出了手。

Raven毫不猶豫地再度點頭示意，當著菜鳥訝異的臉，Erik握住碎片露在傷患體外的部分，像是毫不在乎這碎片也可能割傷自己，胸腔壓力已經控制住，輕輕一抽就把碎片拔出來。

Erik不得不稱讚Raven的處理，拔出穿刺物的時候竟然沒有噴血，但事情還沒完，Raven接著繼續處理血管的接合。  
  


簾子唰地一聲被拉得大開，壯漢俐落地把傷者和他躺的床一起推走，不顧Charles追在身後問著：「你要帶他去哪裡？」

但Charles才走了幾步就發現自己的雙腳沒有力氣支撐自己，他跌跪在地，聽著人們忙碌的聲音，很近，但也遠到不會來幫助自己，Charles喘著氣，把自己靠坐在牆邊。

  
「你不要訓我了，你自己說你有多久沒有親自手術了？」Raven步出手術房，一邊摘下帽子和口罩一邊抗議：「你不曉得我這半年進步了多少嗎？我等著看你自己申請上住院醫生，開始實習，會有什麼表現。」

「他們說申請政治庇護可以加快流程，我做了，他們說護士很缺，我也做了，但我的綠卡不知道什麼時候可以拿到，而且妳知道主任不喜歡我，我可能得另外 找地方⋯⋯」Erik無所謂地提醒她，視線瞥向走廊上垂著頭坐在牆角的人，連忙上前查看：「嚇死我了，還以為他死掉了，依妳看，這是哪家精神病院跑出來 的？」

「你憑什麼論斷別人是精神病患？只因他們不像你那樣思考？」Raven反問，不待Erik辯解，她又說：「現在幾點了？」

「清晨五點四十二分。」

「你不是早該下班了嗎？」Raven說：「快滾吧！你超時工作是我的責任。還有那個沒病沒痛的也給我一起滾，沒有床位了。」

Erik正要說那個人還昏迷不醒，只見他睜開了雙眼，傻愣愣地望著自己，「Erik。」他說。

「我真不知道他為什麼會知道我的名字。」Erik亟欲撇清和這個人的關係。

Raven用拇指和食指彈了一下Erik胸前的塑膠名牌，翻了翻白眼，毫不留情地走開了。

看來只能先帶他回去了，Erik向那人伸出手拉他起身。

清晨的微光中，在紅燈前停下了機車，那個人清醒以後抱得更緊了，腦袋還擱在自己背上輕輕摩挲，Erik覺得該告訴Raven，自己遇見那個人的時候，穿的是便服——長袖圓領衫和皮外套。  
  


 

Erik指著客廳的沙發示意那個人坐下，逕自走回房間，而那個人也理所當然地跟在身後要進房間，Erik轉過身，將他擋在門外，誇張地指了指沙發，「你今晚睡那裡，那裡。」不是今晚，外面的天色應該已經大亮了，今晚，我說是今晚就是今晚，Erik想，沒有例外。

  
經過了雙料的夜班之後，午後的鬧鐘響了好久才把Erik叫醒，那個人卻還是如死去般沉睡著，Erik出門前不禁用力推了推他，還是不醒，但 是呼吸脈搏還是有的，只好在他的腦袋底下塞了個枕頭讓他好睡點，墊高一點才不會睡眠窒息，Erik對自己解釋，試圖否認不知道哪裡來的溫情氾濫。

儘管有溫情泛濫之嫌，Erik仍然很實際地將大門反鎖，以免陌生人搜刮了屋裡的財物後潛逃，好像這屋裡真的有什麼財物可以搜刮似的。

 

Charles醒過來的時候什麼也看不見，天黑了嗎？摸索著想要打開窗，讓月光和星光照進來，但才動了一下就滾落堅硬的地面，這不是我的房間，Charls想起置身何處，原來那不是夢。

不只是堅硬，而且冰冷，摸起來光滑平坦，Charles把臉貼在平滑的地面，覺得那簡直像是死人躺的地方，死人不需要光。

直到冷得發抖，Charles才意識到不該讓自己變成這樣，想要動動手腳才發現那僵硬得簡直無法動彈，這感覺並不陌生，Charles突然想起是什麼時候有這種感覺的。

那一次，叛軍從城裡面發難，毫無預警之下，那些人往塔這邊殺了過來。

「讓我去和他們說。」Charles大喊，只看見Erik擋在面前，然後Charles就失去了知覺。

醒來的時候眼前一片漆黑，以為自己被叛軍抓住了關進了地牢，但不是，地牢裡至少還會有微弱的火把，然而Charles只能摸索著，摸到的卻是冰冷而光滑的臉。

有死人，Charles驚恐地退了一大步，喘了幾口氣後，才發現害怕死人是一件多麼好笑的事，這裡的確有死人，但沒什麼好怕的，他們已經死了很久很久了。

把我和死人關在墓穴裡，是為了要讓我活命嗎？Erik，你為什麼不聽我的意見？你以為我真的希罕沒有你而獨活嗎？

但Charles想起自己並不是和死人一起關在墓穴裡，他繼續摸索，摸到了柔軟而帶著溫暖的東西，於是他把那東西緊緊揣在懷裡。

 

  
直到騎車奔馳在半夜返家的路上，Erik才開始擔心起將這麼一個陌生人留在家裡的後果。

進門開了燈，那個人抱著枕頭，孤單地坐在客廳的正中央，Erik嚇了一跳。

那人轉過頭來，「Erik。」他喊出聲，想站起身卻又跌坐回原地。

「你只會說這一句話嗎？」Erik走近，不耐煩地問，但語音剛落，才注意到他的雙眼紅腫，像是哭過。

「你為什麼哭成這樣？」為了讓他理解，Erik伸手抹了抹他臉上的淚痕，「你想家嗎？」不知道該怎麼用肢體語言表達這麼抽象的概念，「還是怕黑？」用手遮蓋著他的雙眼。

「黑⋯⋯」他學舌般地說著。

「我是Erik，你知道的。」把手放在自己胸前，「告訴我你的名字。」又把手放在他胸前。

「Charles。」

「Charles，你聽好了，我在晚上工作，所以得在白天睡覺，就像蝙蝠一樣，所以我的家，弄得像蝙蝠洞一樣黑，我特地挑選了一間沒有對外窗的房 間，就連那扇毫無景觀、對著牆壁的窗子，也被我用鋁箔紙貼得密密實實的，不過你隨時可以開燈，還有這個⋯⋯」Erik突然想到了什麼，匆忙走向存放工具箱 的櫃子，在一堆燈泡和電池的那一層找到了那樣東西，「這是個感應式的夜燈，我把它插在，呃，這裡，有人走動的時候會自動點亮⋯⋯」

Charles愣愣地看著Erik，沒有表示意見。

「還有，對不起，我不該把你反鎖在屋裡的，倘若發生火災，後果不堪設想，這是我的錯。」Erik不知道該怎麼詮釋，只能拍了拍他的肩膀作為安慰，「答應我，不要再哭了好嗎？」

實在不知道Charles能不能聽懂，Erik又試著說了幾句德語、幾個俄文單字，Charles都毫無反應，Erik甚至說了波蘭語，那演進過程中不斷揉合進外來語的語言，才發現要對一種語言生疏，竟然可以這麼快。

 

  
直到Erik要出門前，Charles已經在電視機前呆坐了一整天，映像管的彩色光線照在他臉上，讓他看來像是某種現代藝術品，「我該出門了。」Erik不抱希望地打著招呼。

「謝謝你。」Charles的視線終於從電視機轉開，緩慢地說著英語，「我試著學了你的語言。」

在訝異Charles光靠著看電視，那麼快就學會說一種語言之餘，Erik還是有些不情願，「那並不是我的語言，是這裡的人共用的語言。」Erik 對輸誠一點也不領情，但看見他可憐兮兮的模樣，不是沒有一點同情的，Erik蹲下身好平視著Charles，「重要的是，你是從哪裡來的？」只是，同情不 能解決問題，Erik問，想找出一些線索。

「穹蒼。」

「什麼？」

「穹蒼，我是從那裡來的。」

Erik往上指了指，不可置信地問：「那個天空？」

「那是一個地方。」Charles多日憂愁的雙眼底下，終於迸出一個微笑，「岩石多，土壤少；山多，平地少；四周被無邊的海洋環繞，像是一座島，但 有一條狹窄的陸地，退潮時會露出海面，與更寬廣的陸地相連；還有，夏季短，冬天長；日照短，黑夜長⋯⋯」述說的同時，他似乎也正凝視著他的故鄉，「我從塔 上的窗口看得見湖，也看得見通往湖邊的小徑，而我的小屋就在小徑邊⋯⋯」他又默默地出了神。

「嘿！」Erik打斷Charles的神遊，「現在不是感傷的時候，你得提供更多線索，才能把你送你回去。」Charles說的似乎是個高緯度的島 嶼，阿拉斯加？斯堪地那維亞半島？冰島？或者其實是五大湖區？Erik思索著，但隱隱覺得或許不用，靠著神遊，他就能回去他該回去的地方。

「我不知道，我真的不知道⋯⋯」Charles搖了搖頭，Erik看著原本平靜的他突然又激動了起來，「Erik⋯⋯」Charles又開始說起了一連串Erik聽不懂的話。

「冷靜！」Erik抓住Charles的手，發現Charles的手不僅冰冷，還不住地顫抖，「聽清楚了，不要對著我胡言亂語。」

「我以為我又失去你了。」他說，這次Erik聽懂了，但這並不是合乎邏輯的答案。

「那不是我。」Erik否認，「你認錯人了。」

「太像了⋯⋯」Charles的嘴唇顫抖了起來，「真的太像了。」

「那不是我。」

Charles彷彿用罄電池般停住了，他不再說話，手也不再顫抖，過了許久，當他開口的是，「可不是嗎？你說的沒錯。」訕訕地別過了頭。

 

  
Erik瞄了一眼手錶，再不出門就會遲到了，他站起身，「電視好看嗎？」隨口問著，覺得大概可以就此結束對話出門去。

「你的世界裡，有好多有趣的東西，大大小小的。」Charles突然用截然不同的讚嘆的語調指著前方：「按一下就有不同的人跑出來，我還真的跑去後面看⋯⋯」

Erik望了一眼電視機，現代文明中不可或缺的產物，強迫地、大量地將資訊餵給觀眾，這個年代的人們理所當然地囫圇吞下，不覺得驚喜也不覺得有什麼謬誤。

可是Charles對此既認真又荒誕，更重要的是又不無幾分道理，令Erik忍俊不住地大笑：「你找到躲在裡面的小人了嗎？」卻也想到，當 Charles說著「你的世界」時，是不是代表真的有另一個世界的存在，而Charles是從那裡來的，而在那裡也真的有這麼一個對他極為重要的 Erik。

「怎麼可能！」Charles認真地說：「這箱子這麼小，怎麼可能裝得下這麼多人？他們一定是穿過牆上的線跑進來的！」


	3. 郊遊

Erik和Raven正在等同一班電梯，「我要去瞇一下，你也快下班了吧？」Raven隨口問。

「我可以睡值班室嗎？」

「不行，因為要睡值班室的是我。」Raven明快地拒絕了，「怎麼？不想回家？你又不是離婚了被老婆趕了出來，事實上你根本沒有老婆啊！」

「家裡有別人，我總是覺得不太自在。」

Raven過了幾秒鐘才想起：「啊！我都忘了，你竟然沒把他趕回街上，還帶他回家了啊？」

「原來可以這樣做嗎？」Erik覺得自己被Raven陷害了，「他現在住在我家，身上一點辨識身份的東西也沒有，衣服也不像任何一家醫院的，我打去 附近的療養院所我一家一家地問，也沒有病人逃院或走失。」看見Raven的表情，「有這麼驚訝嗎？要是我說那個人聲稱來自不同的時空，妳的反應是？」

「這樣啊？」Raven的不以為意不知道是不是裝的，「很多人的故事都很精彩啊！比起有人願意當你室友這件事，太稀鬆平常了。」

「我也想這妄想症還真是劇情完整，直到他一本正經地問我：『那口白色的井，可不可以用來洗夜壺？』」

「我想了好久才找到笑點。」Raven笑彎了腰，電梯來了，他們走進電梯，繼續著話題。「你和古代人相處不愉快嗎？」

「也不是說不愉快。」Erik戳了戳電梯面板按鍵，「我要睡的時候有人起床，那種微小又無法忽略的聲音地讓人非常煩躁，而且⋯⋯」瞪著樓層數字跳動著，「自己家卻不能啥也不穿地晃來晃去。」

Raven對Erik的煩惱從來沒有同情過，只顧著笑，「晃來晃去？」她肯定是想歪了。

其實並不像她所想的那麼色情，Erik說著，反倒是Charles睡得不省人事，蓋著的毛毯一角掀到了大腿根，幾乎要露出屁股，連忙幫他拉上免得著涼。

除此之外，抹得滿頭肥皂泡沫時，瞇著眼睛看見濕淋淋的袍子晾在浴室裡，真覺得好像有個人在一旁看著。

聽完Erik什麼都沒說清楚的解釋，「監獄都還會發兩套囚服和和兩套內衣褲。」Raven自顧自地下了結論：「對此我不能再姑息下去了。」

「妳想做什麼？」Erik問，但Raven不理他，叮的一聲，門一開，逕自走出電梯。

 

  
Erik一早被電鈴聲吵醒，見Charles興奮地豎起耳朵幾乎是要衝上前去，連忙搶在他前頭開了門，只見Raven興高采烈地拎著一個紙袋，見來應門的是Erik，紙袋和嘴角都垂了下來。

「看見我有這麼失望嗎？」

越過了Erik，Raven直接跟他身後的Charles打招呼：「嗨！你就是沒衣服穿的那個人嗎？我是Raven。」

「妳好，我是Charles。」Charles大方地和Raven握手打招呼，這是他從電視裡學來的現代禮儀，「我之前在醫院見過你。」還有客套。

Erik欠了欠身，讓他們兩個去忙他們的。

Raven不斷從紙袋裡掏出東西來，邊掏邊念著：「我不知道你的尺寸，所以這些你先將就著穿一下，等等我們要出去大買特買。」

塑膠和薄紙的包裝不斷發出窸窸窣窣的聲音，就像他們的笑聲與談話聲，Charles從Raven手上接下這麼多東西，似乎有些不知所措，傻愣愣地站在那兒。

幫著拆完包裝，Raven逕自把Charles推進Erik房間裡更衣，「你記得哪件該穿哪裡吧？」「知道。」Charles隔著門回應。

Erik雙手抱胸望著Raven，不敢相信地說：「逛街？」

「總有人要做那些微不足道的事，對吧？」

Charles穿起了寬鬆的圓領衫和卡其褲，腳上踏著一雙布鞋，跟著Raven出門了。

Erik關上房門想再睡一會兒，可是徹底安靜下來的屋子，迴盪著秒針一格一格前進的聲響，竟吵得人無法入眠，翻了幾次身，拉起床單蓋住了頭，死死地閉著雙眼。  
  


 

 

 

 

 

斜倚著機車抽煙，Erik決定抽完這根煙就走，不管Charles要不要回來，相信他有Raven陪著不會出事的。

就在菸頭燃盡時，一輛計程車停在Erik面前，Charles拎著一堆紙袋走下車，一個購物袋從車裡遞出來，他回頭去拿，又探頭去跟車裡的人不知道 做什麼，像是接吻，誰在乎？Erik把煙頭扔在地上踩熄，等著Charles什麼時候會注意到自己，並沒有多久，他快步朝自己跑來。

「玩得開心嗎？」Erik先開口。

「一切對我而言都是新奇而複雜的。」Charles回過頭注視著計程車走遠的方向，「那麼多色彩，移動得那麼快⋯⋯對了！Raven說等她放假要帶我去外面走走透透氣。」

「那你們就去吧！」Erik摸了摸口袋，把鋃鐺的一堆什麼東西塞給Charles，「這是公寓的鑰匙，你收好，不要掉了。」

捧著手裡的鑰匙端詳了一陣，又握緊雙手，Charles望著Erik，「謝謝你對我的信任，把這麼貴重的東西交給我，我一定會小心保管的⋯⋯」

「你誤會了，我很抱歉，沒有更早一點考慮到這些事情。」Erik急急解釋：「有了這把鑰匙，你可以想去哪裡就去哪裡，但這也不過就是基本人權，不是什麼恩惠⋯⋯」

但Charles已經圈住了Erik，「不，你們對我這個外來者這麼好，我很感激。」

「在這個城市裡，每個人都是外來者、異鄉人。」Erik不知道該先澄清還是該推開Charles，他抓住了Charles勾在自己腰上的手指想一根一根地掰開，Charles卻一下子貼了上來，還把頭靠上了他的胸膛，「而我得仰賴你這個陌生人才能在這裡活下來。」

「你以為你活在孤島上，不與人來往，也不需要別人，但⋯⋯」Erik說的其實是自己，「在這個時代，每個人都是仰賴著陌生人而生存的。」他終於能扭 動著身軀，把Charles推開，「你有了鑰匙就自己開門進去吧！我該去上班了，這是嚴密分工下的社會中才有的產物，每個人都微不足道。」

Charles目送著機車離去，就像剛才看著計程車離去的方向一樣，但他喃喃地說著：「你並不孤單，也不渺小⋯⋯」

 

 

 

Erik以為那是Raven和Charles的兩人出遊，也以為所謂的「戶外」是像中央公園這種地方，但Raven並沒有要帶Charles遊覽市區的意思，她開了一個小時的車才到「戶外」，「我們到山頂野餐。」她興致高昂地表示。

Raven準備了一個不合時宜的大藤籃，由Charles拎著，他走著走著不時停下來觀察路邊的植物，要不是Raven拿出了相機，恐怕 Charles非得要把所見的一花一草一木都畫過一遍才罷休，儘管如此，他們兩人還是領先Erik太多太多，每當他氣喘吁吁地追上因為不知道哪株植物又停 下來的他們，停下來順一順氣息、擦擦留了一頭一臉的汗，喝點從Charles手上的籃子裡拿出來的水，但還沒休息夠，那兩個人又興奮地往前走，Erik只 能聽著他們的談笑聲越來越小。

待Erik終於走到山頂，發現這其實也不是一座面向湖水的小丘，是為什麼能把人整得這麼慘？他們已經在樹下佈置好，在草地上攤開一條毛毯，擺上了水 果、三明治和精緻小巧的點心，甚至還有一瓶酒，只差玻璃杯就完美了，Erik想，結果Charles從碩大的籐籃裡又拿出三個晶瑩剔透的高腳酒杯。

Erik一語不發地在毛毯一角坐下，看著兩個人的背影，似乎沒有自己插嘴的餘地，索性躺下。

聽著Charles對照相機展現高度的興趣，聽著Raven結結巴巴地從底片的感光塗料、光圈和快門講到光照在物體上由於不同的反射波長會呈現不同的顏色等等，越解釋Charles的問題越多。

還好Charles對實際操作相機更有興趣，Raven一定鬆了一口氣，Erik閉著眼睛，想像Charles像個觀光客一樣，四處對著什麼按快 門，不禁笑了起來，冷不防卻被閃光燈照了一下，Erik抗議：「不要偷拍我，去拍風景！」見Charles退縮了半步，稍稍修飾了言辭：「至少不要用閃光 燈。」

Charles一邊摸索著相機的功能，「關了閃光燈就可以多拍幾張嗎？」他問。  
「你為什麼這麼堅持？」Erik皺著眉，「為什麼對我這麼感興趣？」

「那你為什麼假裝對這一切一點興趣都沒有？」Charles往Erik身邊趴下，「假裝你對我我一點興趣都沒有？」

「我⋯⋯」Erik一時語塞，但還是回答了Charles的問題：「風景不過就是風景，還有，我有更重要的事要忙。」

「我知道，你說過，這裏不是你的故鄉。」Charles透過相機的觀景窗看Erik，「你有圖嗎？」

「你是說照片？怎麼可能！離開的時候很匆忙，我只帶了一個背包，甚至還跟來逮捕我的警察錯身而過，我想一定是因為我牽著鄰居待修的腳踏車，車鏈從齒輪上脫落，還拖在地上，喀啦喀啦地響⋯⋯那是一個漫長的冬天，路面東一塊西一塊結著薄冰，又濕又滑，冷得要命⋯⋯」

「你想回去嗎？」Charles仍舊端著相機，煞有其事地瞇著眼睛仔細取景，才按下快門，他問。

「沒有意義。」Erik回答得斬釘截鐵，「我在那兒沒有親人了。」

「那麼朋友呢？」Charles不死心地繼續追問。

「別討論這個問題了。」Erik不願再說，別過頭去。

「那你對我⋯⋯」Charles直覺伸手去拉Erik，這讓Erik突然坐起身來，「我說不要再討論了。」

「你心中自有一片風景，所以你再也看不下別的風景了，你只會覺得這天空的顏色不對，這藍色太鮮豔了，這不是你想的那座山，也不是你想的那個湖⋯⋯」Charles斜倚著身抬起頭望著Erik。

也許他說的是對的，Erik沈默了，這是第一次他有機會仔細端詳Charles的雙眼，那是一種詭異的感覺，像是能透視自己的一切，很不真實，不知道該怎麼形容，「這藍色太鮮豔了」，套用Charles剛才用過的形容法，的確如此。

「就像當你心中有一個人的時候，你看到誰，都只剩下像與不像⋯⋯」

「我才不會這樣。」Erik打斷Charles的話。

「我是在說我自己。」Charles也坐起身來，「我想，這就是你如此生我的氣的緣故。」

Erik沒有將「我沒有在生你的氣」說出口，似乎不那麼有說服力，明白自己對Charles是有些情緒，無以名狀的情緒。

  
Raven笑著闖進兩人之間的沉默中，儼然這場是派對的主人，確保每一個客人都有吃有喝也不無聊，「Charles謝謝你幫我，我想這樣野 餐很久了，自己一個人只能嚼壓扁的三明治，真看不出來你比我還能走，你看起來弱不禁風的，Erik你不要太難過，我是女童軍出身的，不是沿街兜售巧克力棒 的那種，是自己背帳篷一天走上十哩路的那種⋯⋯」

不是只有妳當過女童軍，我十幾歲的時候也不時得參加過多少『長征』，不去還不行，但體力的衰退竟來得這麼快、這麼猛烈，也許不是，是因為總以為自己 還是昨天那個永遠精力過剩的少年，無病無痛，無憂無慮，「妳想說妳並沒有看起來的那麼天真嗎？」Erik喝著酒，不以為然地說。

「什麼？」

「沒事。」

「我常常這樣。」Charles接話，填補中斷的話題，「不同的季節會有不同的植物生長，不同的植物會有不同的功效，像是有一種紫色的苔蘚新鮮的時 候適合作傷口的敷料，乾燥以後⋯⋯」Erik望著Charles，試圖從他的描述中拼湊線索，但是卻不由地望著他，Charles還在說著：「一個人一去 就是好幾天，我背著巨大的籃子，通常不會吃這麼豐盛，帶點鹿肉乾和風乾的杏子什麼的，幸運的話可以採到新鮮的莓果，一頓沒有的話也餓不死，但是比不上以 前，以前⋯⋯」他咬了咬嘴唇，好像找不到確切的字眼接續，「以前怎麼樣？」Raven問。

「以前不總是一個人的，秋天，通常是秋天的時候，他會跟著一起來，他總說他只是來打獵的，而且還真的會消失一陣子以後拎回來一隻野兔什麼的，然後我 就一邊生火一邊看著他處理那可憐的小東西，你知道的，還是溫暖的，我總是不敢碰，看他剝兔皮，一滴血都不沾，真是嘆為觀止，連害怕都忘了，窩在營火邊，直 到天色變黑，世界好像只剩下兩個人⋯⋯」

只見，不管Charles說什麼，Raven都用熱切而崇拜的眼神望著他，有她在就好了吧？這兩個人似乎很能互相照應，Raven總是抱怨男人跟不 上時代，見不得女人比男人強悍，Charles已經趕了不少進度，至少是從沒有馬桶的時代趕了上來，從還在打獵的時代，不知道是用槍還是射箭，這差很多， 相信不久就能達到Raven的標準。

Erik站起身，雙手插在口袋裡，遠離那個小圈圈，踱步向樹林裡，聽到了鳥類的叫聲，不知道是鷓鴣還是鵪鶉，只見樹叢中圓圓的眼珠閃爍著，拾起腳邊 扁圓的石塊，朝樹叢中扔去，看來是沒扔中，那鳥拍著翅膀穿出了樹叢飛走了，一片斑斕的羽毛飄落，簡直和Erik的心情一樣，在空中飄了半天也著不了地。


	4. 好久了

今晚是Raven的值班時間，但她在護理站前攤開一份「加拿大國家公園指南」，紙頁掃到Erik臉上，「拿開。」 Erik抗議。

「你看這個『千島群島國家公園』離紐約很近，我想哪天我們可以一起去。」Raven把地圖一角垂到Erik面前。

「要去妳可以自己去。」Erik瞥了一眼斷然拒絕，「地圖上這樣子我看起碼要開個六到七個小時，還不包括下車休息的時間，祝妳幸運！」

「Charles可以跟我一起去⋯⋯」Raven說到一半才想到最重要的事，「啊！他沒有⋯⋯」

「我也沒有。」Erik頭也不抬地說，「何不帶他去看看自由女神像就好？」

「那是觀光客⋯⋯」Raven的話說到一半，救護車的無線電打斷了他們的對話，『警匪槍戰，一名員警左大腿中彈，一名持槍嫌犯右肩中彈⋯⋯』

「止血。」Raven對著對講機大喊，「回報各指數⋯⋯」

 

前面匆匆而過的一群人，已經把警察推進手術室了，Erik緊接著將這個叫做Tom的人推進另一間手術室，動手術的醫生都已經在裡面待命了，當無菌的內門打開時，除了負壓運作的風聲之外，還有清晰的手槍上膛聲，「不許動，雙手舉起來。」

「你不會是認真的吧？」Erik照著對方說的做了，但不以為然地翻了個從身後看不到的白眼，也用眼神暗示手術室的眾人走避，「現在是你需要幫忙 唷！」大家接收到了暗示，逃得很快，免得被流彈波及，Erik平淡地說：「是我的話，就默不作聲地等到醫護人員幫我處理好傷口再掏槍。」從身後傳來的急促 呼吸聲判斷，對方應該是相當同意這句話。「或者我們來談個交易，你可以綁架我為你手術，怎麼樣？我可以幫你處理得很好，像新的一樣，接下來看你是想要殺出 一條血路衝出去，或者是要挾持誰逃走都隨便你，只是我並不是個合適的肉票，等等你可以換那個金髮的性感女醫師，她看起來既柔弱又無辜，很適合當人質⋯⋯」 Raven如果知道我這樣形容她一定會氣壞了，Erik想。

「我為什麼要聽你的話？」

「因為外面至少有十幾個荷槍的警察，你就算挾持我也沒辦法活著走出這棟建築物，只是拉個人和你一起死，如果這是你的目的的話。」Erik嘆了一口氣繼續說：「雖然我的命不值錢，但我至少想在死之前握住手術刀，而不是看著那些有牌的傢伙耍猴戲⋯⋯」

對方似乎被動搖了，或者因為血流不止而暈眩，持槍的手垂了下來，而Erik並沒有錯過這個機會，將口袋裡的鎮定劑打在對方另一隻手臂上。

手術中的紅燈亮起。

 

Erik推著動過手術取出子彈碎片並創清過的傷患走出手術室，經過等候的年輕員警時幾乎是要用丟的把槍交給他，「下次記得搜身要搜徹底一點。」並且 向他伸了伸手，「把他上銬。」看著菜鳥員警唯唯諾諾地想把病患銬在床上，Erik接過手銬糾正：「是那間單人病房的大床上，這張床太輕了，讓我來吧！」

 

Erik吹著口哨步出急診室，遠處傳來斷斷續續的鳥鳴聲，Erik覺得自己一點都不累，可以繼續下去。

打開公寓的門，望向客廳，只見Charles正打開冰箱的門往裡頭探看，「早安。」他輕聲問候，果然是古代人的作息，「讓我為你做一份早餐吧？」

關上門，Erik直逕走向窗戶，摸到了窗戶的邊緣，刷的一聲，將上面貼滿的鋁箔紙扯了下來，窗子面對著一堵牆，毫無風景可言，但撕去了鋁箔紙之後，幽微的光線得以流進室內，終於能看見Charles的臉。

Erik走向廚房櫃子拿威士忌和酒杯，想起Charles剛從電視上學到的法國吐司，太甜了，「今天我很高興，比較想小酌一番，慶祝一下。」對Charles說：「陪我喝一杯吧！」

「天黑以前就喝酒，可是件墮落的事。但天亮以前就喝酒⋯⋯」Charles說著，舔了舔嘴唇，語調裡滿是興奮，「我不知道是不是比較不墮落。」

「你知道嗎？這裡看不見天空。」Erik打開窗戶一腳跨了出去，回頭向Charles伸手，要他跟著過來。

Charles往窗外望了望，又往下望了望，看了看Erik。Erik說：「不用擔心，這裏窄得摔不下去。」

一屁股坐上了窗沿，再轉過身，Charles站到了Erik身邊，接過了斟著威士忌的厚重玻璃酒杯，一開始煞有其事地啜飲，但他越喝越急，很快地就把手上的酒杯喝空了。

「只有這裡看得見天空，晚一點才看得見太陽，也許今天看不見了。」Erik擎著酒杯向兩棟公寓夾出的狹小天空，見Charles手裡的空杯子，又為 他斟了一杯，「我對這個城市的第一印象，就是這種曖昧不明的天色，在這之前，飛機在黑暗中飛行、降落、等候、等候、等候，不知道經過了多久，也不知道太陽 什麼時候會出來。」

「而我對這個城市的第一印象就是你。」Charles學舌般地說著。

「讓你失望了。」Erik嘲笑Charles，但更像是自嘲。

「不。」Charles搖了搖頭，「在被黑暗吞沒前，我想的全是你，完全忘了我所該尋找的，是嚴冬中該如何生存、戰爭的起因與勝負、明主何時誕生⋯⋯這些重要的任務我都忘了。」

Erik覺得自己今天想必是心情不錯，所以有耐性聽這些人我不分的獨白，更何況既然他開始說起自己的事情，最好多聽一點，Erik決定不要掃Charles的興，隨口應和著：「你說你本來在做什麼？」

「我是祭司。」

「祭什麼神？」Erik問，想探問出時代的線索。

「的確，祭司是指代表人與神對話的人，人們相信必然有個高於自己的存在，可以解決自己無法解決的事情，但是⋯⋯」Charles小心地斟酌每個字： 「我並不是哪一個神的代理人，與其說是哪個有特定形象的神，不如說世間萬物都有神靈存藉其中，而我，是那個可以和神靈對話的人。」

「對話？」

「是啊！」Charles閉上了眼睛，「像是人為什麼會生病，一片平原是否適合種植，今年夏天的雨水⋯⋯只要跟神靈對話，就會知道答案。」

「那麼，你是說，沒有魔法這回事囉？」Erik一直擔心，倘若這個人開始討論魔法，自己會失去耐性，無法再繼續對話，Charles的說法令自己鬆了一口氣，聽起來是在所謂的「科學」之前，人們探索自然的方式。

「當然有。」Charles立刻反駁。「但現在的我，什麼也辦不到，我不知道是因為開啟通道耗盡了我所有的法力，還是⋯⋯」Charles睜開眼望 著自己的雙手，「在這裡，我沒有力量，我的雙腳踩不到大地，而天空，自從研究過電視的原理之後，我好像有一點瞭解原因了。」他往上望了望，「由電波訊號所 交織的網，把人和天空徹底隔絕。」

胡扯，Erik心想，但這確實說中了現代人悲哀的處境，於是他為了自己的悲哀再斟上一杯，而Charles也把空酒杯伸向自己。

 

幾杯之後，Charles的話越來越多，而Erik也越來越不在意他的話是否合邏輯。

「從前老祭司前往山上採集植物時經過一處貧瘠的村莊，有個兩三歲的男孩，路都走不穩，卻一路跟著老祭司，怕這孩子迷路，老祭司只好停下腳步和這孩子玩耍，沒想到小男孩模仿老祭司圖個涼快而喃喃唸出的咒語，竟然真的召喚來一陣旋風，差點把老祭司手上的捲軸給颳走。」

「老祭司急忙吟唱起咒語，阻止了這陣旋風。」

「不晚，還不晚，老祭司本來為了自己活不到下一個百年而苦惱，他虔誠地向神靈祈求，希望能儘量延長自己殘燭般的生命，但這孩子的出現讓他放了心，他不再擔憂自己的年歲和健康了。」

「這孩子的父母毫不猶豫地就讓他跟著老祭司住在修院裡，並不是不愛他，而是這對夫妻有太多小孩了，極其幸運的豐年可以讓每個孩子吃飽，可是接下來的 年頭據說不會這麼好過，這也是老祭司的預測，妻子微微隆起的肚子，代表還有一張嘴要餵，他們樂見其中一個孩子日後衣食無虞，還能學會讀書寫字，簡直無法更 幸運了。」

「我的老師這個故事講了上百遍，但結論是一樣的：你是特別的人，不是我挑選了你，而是你有別人沒有的，所以也只有你能擔起這份責任。」

Erik傻笑了起來，Charles似乎將他的放棄質疑當作默許。

「我的老師的老師，曾在極夏之至嘗試過開啟通道，但他失敗了，然而他堅持自己看到了一些模糊的輪廓，認為如果能蓋一座開著天井的高塔，就能將法力集中，在下一個極夏之至，就能成功開啟通道。」

「Erik對此非常不以為然。」突然聽到自己的名字，Erik怔了怔，發現那說的是別人，假裝對此並不特別在意地伸了伸腳。

「他總是對我說，要生存就是要靠實實在在的力量，地面上有能餵飽所有人和牲畜的莊稼，才有強壯的戰士、跑得快又禁得起長途征戰的馬兒，地底下要有豐 富的金屬，才能用來打造鋒利又強韌的兵器⋯⋯不是靠這種虛無縹緲的感應。」聽起來不無道理，Erik想，但令他驚訝的是，Charles說這句話時，臉上 並不是受到批評的人會有的表情，「但我知道這只是說來惹我生氣的，啊！他每次出征前，都會來到我的房間，要我為他預見此行可能遇見的艱險，聽我述說該怎麼 應對，雖然他常會打斷我的話，『你不懂戰場上的瞬息萬變，怎麼可能照你說的做？』他總愛這麼說。」

要不是因為喝了酒，Charles臉上浮現的淡淡紅暈，就像是少女提到戀人時才會有的表情，「最後，我會給予他祝福⋯⋯」

古希臘的男子之間，會彼此「交流智慧與勇氣」，難道在Charles的時代也是這樣的嗎？但那間粗布黑長袍怎麼看都不像希臘的款式，Erik思索著。

「我還記得那一天，一輪滿月都已經偏了西天頂，天一亮部隊就要啟程，Erik和他的部屬們的討論還沒結束，我在大廳外面等著，等了好久，等到我的雙腳都凍僵了，終於散會了，但我沒看見Erik走出來。」Charles皺了皺眉，「我推開門走進大廳，看見他一個人⋯⋯」

 

 

  
_Charles輕聲喚Erik，但他只顧著站在一大片地圖前發呆，於是Charles上前，輕輕摩挲著他的肩膀。_

_「你怎麼來了？已經很晚了。」Erik抬起頭，Charles拉著他的手，「在你動身之前，我得先為你看看前面的路程。」_

_Erik注意到的卻是Charles的穿著，「你都什麼身分了，還光著腳、穿粗布袍子亂跑，你在外面等很久了吧？會不會冷？」_

_Charles搖搖頭，只是拉著Erik走出了會議廳，走下石階，穿過石塊砌成的街道，和布滿松針的小徑，來到自己的小屋。_

_小屋裡堆滿書本捲軸，低矮的屋樑上掛滿乾燥後可以拿來配藥的植物，在這間房裡，Charles讀書、實驗，還有睡覺，不像軍事廳裡點滿了松脂火把照耀得有如白晝，只有火爐裡的餘燼閃著一絲微光。_

_「要聽你漫長的講話，我得先把這些玩意兒解下來。」Erik一邊解下腰上繫著劍的皮帶，一邊感嘆：「出發之後大概就沒有機會脫下來了，連睡覺也要穿著。」_

_Erik低頭鬆開右側的細皮繩，Charles幫著他解另一邊，在他彎身時，幫他卸下這副雕飾著精細花紋的皮甲，擱在凳子上。_

_「我不會講太久的，坐下來吧！」指示著Erik在火爐邊的一塊磨得有點掉毛的羊皮氈上坐下，翻找出兩塊白色的石頭，當他將其中一塊交到Erik手中時，Erik才發現這東西比想像中的輕。_

_「這是什麼？」Erik問，Charles卻示意他安靜，一手握著另一塊，而另一隻手握著Erik空出來的那隻手。_

_「我看見了⋯⋯森林⋯⋯霧⋯⋯煙⋯⋯還有一匹馬，還有營地，黑色的帳篷接連不斷⋯⋯」_

_「這是我軍用的顏色。」_

_「別說話，我看見你，騎著馬，在夜色裡狂奔⋯⋯」_

_「這是說我們會夜急行軍嗎？」Erik追問。_

_Charles做了個手勢阻止Erik插嘴，但他只能翻來覆去地描述著一樣的場景，最後他睜開眼睛，「我看不出有什麼特別危險的難關需要警告你。」放棄般地說。_

_Erik看起來已經很疲憊了，他的雙眼佈滿了血絲，自顧自地躺了下來，不以為然地喃喃說著：「我看你也不是每次都看得到有意義的東西⋯⋯」_

_他真的累了，Charles能想像軍事會議上的爭論不休，和自己要參加的重臣會議差不多，只是討論收成時是不會因為一言不合就拔刀動劍的。_

_Charles靠在Erik身邊，「倘若我不是以祭司的身份觀看未來，而是以一個朋友的身份，給你一些小小的建議呢？」_

_「我會點頭稱是，然後通通忘記。」Erik伸手輕輕撫著Charles的臉頰，「快說吧！」_

_「你得對你的部屬寬厚一點，他們畢竟是跟你一起出生入死的夥伴。」_

_「我怎麼會對他們不好？我對他們就像對待自己一樣嚴格。」Erik閉著雙眼辯駁著：「你也說是出生入死了，怎麼會不知道，一個疏忽，就是生與死的差別。」_

_「我當然明白。」Charles環住了Erik的頸子，「我怎麼會不明白呢？」說話的氣息噴著他的耳朵，讓他皺著眉偏了偏頭，但他太累了，沒有力氣推開靠近的身體⋯⋯_

 

 

「你們該不會做了吧？」脫口而出時，Erik自己也很訝異竟會把這念頭講出來了。

但Charles的反駁更不加掩飾，「他天亮就要啟程，我怎麼可能會在這麼重要的時候害他⋯⋯」

「站不起來？」

「不能騎馬。」

Erik的猜測和Charles的答案幾乎是同時出口的，還沒時間讓Erik對這個答案尷尬，電話鈴聲響了起來。

這個時間的電話⋯⋯不，從來沒有人打電話給我，Erik想，浮現了不祥的預感。

「讓我來接。」Charles興奮地沒察覺Erik眼裏閃過的憂慮，電話是他特別有興趣的一樣東西，跨過窗子進了屋內，「您好。」他接起電話對著話筒說著。  
『Erik嗎？你推走的Thomas Morgan因為呼吸衰竭而死，而稍早警方去逮捕他的同夥時，發現他的同夥在藏匿處暴斃⋯⋯Erik你說話啊！』

Raven的聲音大到Erik不用聽筒就聽得見，如果她和自己想的一樣的話，這種情況可能性不多，不是毒品就是⋯⋯

Erik從Charles手中搶過話筒：「隔離！當作一級傳染病處理！」

『我是這樣處理的，接觸過這兩名死者的現在都隔離觀察了，包括EMT、員警，還有⋯⋯』

「我明白。」Erik說：「我知道該怎麼自我隔離，妳派個人把檢驗用品放在我公寓門口，保持聯絡。」掛上了電話，Erik猶豫了，自己是花上幾個小 時為Tom動手術，手術時應該沒問題，但手術前後，尤其是持槍對峙時，自己是沒有戴口罩的，而那傢伙又靠近得像是口水都要噴到自己臉上了⋯⋯不，自己怎麼 樣倒是沒關係，可是Charles，Erik掠著掉到額前的頭髮，「你受感染的機會比我低很多，你應該跟我保持距離⋯⋯」

Charles湊上了自己的嘴唇，不只是輕輕觸碰而已，舌頭已經伸進了嘴裡，Erik甚至還沒意識到他正做什麼，只有嘴唇上柔軟的觸感和舌尖濕濡的交纏。  
甚至沒意識到那是一個吻。

「你在做什麼？」Erik終於可以開口說話。

「我不要和你保持距離。」

「你做的事毫無根據，甚至不一定能達到你要的目的，解決問題最不缺的就是你這種多愁善感，更何況⋯⋯」Erik的思緒從來沒有這麼混亂而焦躁過，冷靜，這不過是一個一秒鐘就可以下決定的狀況，Erik對自己說。

「我不想解決問題，我不要什麼根據，我的目的就是我的行為。」拉住Erik的雙手，凝視著他寬大的手掌，長長的手指，節骨分明，不斷刷洗而顯得粗糙蒼白，藏著長出來又被磨平的指繭，Charles一一檢視著這些細節。

這些相似也好迥異也好都一樣令人心痛的細節。

「當我吻你，目的就是要吻你。」Charles抬起頭望向Erik，「而我要再做一次。」

這一次，Erik放棄分析和思考，閉上了雙眼，緊緊握住Charles的手，在他的手指纏上自己的手指時，沒有再推開貼上胸膛的身軀，只是嗅著 Charles臉頰與耳際的氣味，那是一種和這屋子裡的光線一樣、幽微而隱晦的騷動，Erik輕輕地嘆了一口氣，「好久了，已經好久沒有人碰我了。」

「我知道。」


	5. 逃

Erik得要把掛在身上的手臂挪開，才能爬起身，如果可以的話，他想要繼續躺著，撫摸過Charles的手臂，用上半天的時間，數手臂上的雞皮疙瘩，然後再用剩下的半天，數他鼻子和臉頰上的雀斑，Charles會很樂意靜靜地睡上一整天。

但他不能，Erik小心地起身，熟練地整裝，時間實在太倉促，只夠讓他的嘴唇在Charles的臉頰上短暫停留。

推開小屋的門，侍從已經牽著馬在外頭等他了，他有時候真的不知道該讚美還是該責罵這孩子，只能莫可奈何地搖了搖頭，沈默地跨上了馬，往太陽出來的方向奔馳著。希望那個吻，可以變成一枚不起眼的斑點，附著在Charles臉上，像自己所希望的那麼久。

 

騎著馬，沿著軍隊紮營的營區外圍緩緩行進，Erik沒有帶隨從，也沒有戴上他那頂醒目的頭盔，兵士們也就沒特別注意這個騎馬的人是誰，照常練習對打、挑水打柴或是無所事事。

「司令！司令！」但他還是被認出來了，回頭望去，看見Hank小跑步地追上來。

「有什麼事？」Erik勒住韁繩，停了下來。

「司令可以隨我來一趟嗎？有很重要的事情要讓您知道。」

「直接講。」

「有些人病了⋯⋯」Hank一邊說，手指一邊絞著一塊布巾什麼的，Erik真不知道他要講的事情和他手上的東西相比，到底哪一個比較糾結。

「你是負責人？」Erik問，什麼時候軍隊的健康是由小孩子來負責的？他想。  
「不是的，司令，我⋯⋯我是助手。我⋯⋯我是說，我⋯⋯我過了十⋯⋯十三個夏至，已經不是小⋯⋯小孩子了⋯⋯」Hank盯著自己的鞋尖，結結巴巴地說著，「那個病，好像會走⋯⋯」。

比起蔓延的疾病，或許Hank比較怕自己，Erik這麼猜想，「你是說，他們都得了同一種病，而且，越來越多人得病了，是嗎？」

Hank點點頭，然後把頭垂得更低。

這個孩子，明明像夏天的野草一樣竄得又高又瘦，卻總是駝著背看著地上，Erik問：「Charles有沒有告訴過你，這種情況該怎麼處理？」，真的要把這麼多人的生死希望寄託在這孩子的記憶力上嗎？

「要把生病的人和健康的人分開。」Hank至少把Charles的話聽進去了，他終於抬起頭來回話，而且這次沒有結巴。

「我還是得要親自去看看。」Erik決定，「帶我去病人所在的營地，上馬來！」

「司⋯⋯司令，我⋯⋯我用跑⋯⋯跑的就可以了。」看著重重吐著氣的高壯黑馬，那畜牲有著碩大的白齒，嘴邊還殘留著唾沫，Hank好不容易收起來的結巴又出現了。

Erik很想提醒Hank這是命令，但這孩子已經轉身跑開了。Erik也希望Charles就在這，就像那些Charles和自己比騎而行的時刻，甚至還記得那是一匹栗色的母馬，真切地希望只要轉過頭，就可以問Charles碰到這種狀況該怎麼辦，他會有答案的。

但Erik轉過頭，看見的只有近晚的霧氣，和荒原上的大小石塊。他將馬掉過了頭，跟在匆忙跑走的背影後面。

 

「我紀錄了每一個病人的症狀，他們會一下子發冷，一下子發燒冒汗，還會嘔吐、下痢。」Hank向Erik描述著。

現在是夏天，有些人卻灰著一張臉，抱著胳膊打著哆嗦，他們休息的地方，不過就是低窪處搭起的一個僅能遮雨不能擋風的棚頂，十幾個士兵在底下坐著或躺著，有人呻吟，有人虛弱得說不出話來。

這是誰負責的？弄成這樣子還不如直接挖個洞把他們埋起來，Erik差一點罵出聲，但他想了想，對Hank說：「這是營區的要衝，很多人會經過，不該把病人放在這裡，況且也太過於潮濕了。」Erik皺了皺眉，「把這些人移到我的營房，還有馬房裡有乾草，鋪墊起來也比在這裡好些。閒雜人等一概不得靠近，就說是我的命令。」

值得慶幸的是，Hank回話時不再結巴，還開始主動問病患曾經吃了什麼、喝了什麼，在Erik離去前，Hank承諾會盡快送一隻渡鴉回城裡。

沒說好或不好，只是默默地點了點頭，Erik相信Hank會把長官交付的、自己承諾的種種事項一一辦妥。

Erik很想代替Hank來寫這封信，因為他知道收信人是誰，但他只是默默地往森林的方向策馬前去。

森林裡，地面布滿了松針，Erik下了馬，牽著牠找到了平坦的一處，旁邊還有大石頭做為掩蔽，是個可以歇息的地方，將馬兒繫在樹上，把披風捲起來就可以當作被褥。Erik躺在地上，聞著乾燥的松針隱隱約約的氣味，不像燒起來時的煙那麼明顯，但足以讓Erik想像低矮的小屋裡那燃燒的火爐，幾乎能聽見霹啪作響的松脂、看見Charles的側臉背著光的輪廓。

 

 

不知道經過了多久，是電鈴聲驚動了Charles，「別理它。」Erik迷迷糊糊地回答，完全沒有起身開門的意思。

「你真的不要去開門嗎？」

「應該是醫院送東西來的，等對方離開我再去拿就好了。」Erik說，然後就再也沒回話，只剩下規律的鼾聲。

他睡得那麼平靜，Charles幾乎要忘記他剛才喘著氣，抽噎著訴說他以為自己已經可以無視寂寞一個人度過餘生，為什麼要提醒他，為什麼要靠近他，為什麼要觸碰他，「你一碰我，我就要崩潰了，我再也不是我假裝的那個我⋯⋯」  
Charles瞪著照在牆壁上的日光，從角度推斷大約是午後不久，已毫無睡意，但是被Erik緊緊攬在懷裡，Charles不忍心吵醒他，更捨不得起來，儘管臉上好像被他外套上的金屬壓出了奇怪的印子，只能用手抹抹臉上像刀疤般的紅紫色痕跡。

這張沙發，是Charles這些日子以來睡覺的地方，但Charles從沒想過會和Erik一起躺在這裡。

但的確想過鑽上他的床，Charles無聲地笑了笑，偏了偏頭，望向Erik的房門，就像每一個對Erik而言顛倒的日夜，緊閉著，但Charles已經不在意了。

 

直到日光又更斜了些，Erik才睜開眼睛，就對上Charles正望著自己的雙眼，Erik有點詫異，又笨拙地想用笑來掩飾。

「我很不願意說，但我必須提醒你，稍早的時候電鈴響了，你說要等一下。」Charles用一串嘮叨取代問候。

「啊！對！」Erik不情願地撐起身，打著哈欠走向門口，開了門，端回一個包得密密實實的箱子，讓Charle幫忙拆開箱子，裡面有著大把大把的抽血針頭，還有一大堆密封試管，Erik讀著一疊標籤紙上的種種名目，「還真不少，來吧！」Erik抓過了Charles的手臂，按了按拍了拍。

Charles目不轉睛地看著Erik為自己抽血的動作，除了針札下去的瞬間皺了皺眉之外，待他採滿了五管血液樣本，解開了綁在手臂上的橡皮束帶，「壓好。」Erik命令道。

「換我幫你了。」Charles興奮地說。

「不！」Erik伸手擋在Charles面前，「但你可以幫忙貼標籤。」幾乎是看也不看，就往自己左手肘內側扎了針。

Charles失望地「噢」了一聲，但仍然幫著把剛才的試管一一貼上有自己名字的標籤，並適時遞出一管管的空試管，接過採滿血的試管。

Erik交代「小心別弄掉了。」，Charlres點了點頭，將試管插在小架上，直到Erik也用棉花壓住手肘內側的扎針處。

「那麼你能找出幾條血管？」Erik轉著手臂反問。

顧不得還得按著傷口，Charles湊前上來，沿著皮膚底下浮現的分明的淡藍色脈絡撫摸著，「四條，不對，五條。」

「十一條，主要的靜脈。」看著Charles的眼神，Erik除了看見了訝異之外，還看見了一種莫名的光芒閃耀著，「它用盡全力吶喊，希望引起你的注意。」Charles描述著他所感受到的，不僅是手，連眼神也攀上了Erik的身體，Erik任由他摸索，沒有告訴Charles這是頸動脈，血液從心臟洶湧奔流通過動脈抵達全身，那叫斜方肌，從脊椎和頭骨底部，經過背部和肩部連接到肩胛骨和鎖骨⋯⋯那隻手的移動極其緩慢，摸索著骨骼的輪廓、肌肉的線條；那隻手是有溫度的，這令Erik感覺到自身的冰冷，不只是皮膚表層的冰冷，渴求著溫度，逐漸分不清楚形體和界限，他的手和自己的腰，他的鼻尖和自己的背，意識與黑暗⋯⋯

 

 

馬兒嘶叫的聲音把Erik從火爐的夢境中驚醒，真的燒起來了，營地冒著火光，從這裡就可以嗅到煙味，高大的黑馬驚嚇得抬起前腿拉扯著繫在樹上的繩子，Erik想拍撫牠，但幾乎要被前蹄踢中，只好趁牠前蹄落地時躍上馬，輕撫著牠的頸子，「Azazel，安靜，沒事的。」堅定得連自己都要相信這沒什麼大不了的。黑馬似乎感受到騎在身上的那個人是放鬆的，也漸漸不用力把蹄子抬高，只是仍不安地噴著氣，Erik知道這時候還不能下馬，但是火勢看起來是往這裡燒來了，於是Erik抽出腰間的劍，斬斷繫在樹上的繩子，放眼望去，已經不知道該從哪裡逃了，「我就靠你了。」他俯身放鬆韁繩，用力踢了一下馬肚，那馬開始往森林深處狂奔。

 

熱氣與狂奔讓馬的汗流不止，不用看也知道樹林裡錯結的樹根隨時可能絆倒馬腳，而延伸的枝椏則可能打到自己，Erik只能維持相同的姿勢以免掉下來。直到天空一角染上紅紫色，Erik才能辨別方向，發現早已遠離了森林，但眼前這片平原如此陌生。也許是覺得沒有危險了，也或許是累了，馬放慢了腳步，太陽逐漸升起，在陽光照耀下，遠處粼粼的波光，原來竟是寬廣的大河，Erik這才感到一夜緊繃下的疲憊，他下了馬，放馬去河邊自己喝水，自己卻只能癱坐在地。


	6. 留言

Charles輕撫Erik的臉頰，他下巴上的鬍渣已經冒出來了，摸著摸著Charles意猶未盡地用臉頰摩擦著。

偷偷地往下移，用腦袋隔著薄薄的汗衫磨蹭著，「好癢。」Erik爆出哀嚎想要閃躲，「你的頭髮長出來了，好刺。」

「是嗎？」Charles不客氣地掀起汗衫，像是刷子一樣用力多蹭了好幾下，弄得Erik扭著身子閃躲。

「饒了我吧！我全身沒有力氣，一動也不能動，我一定是病得很厲害。」Erik說這話時嘴角偷偷上揚了一下，Charles看到了。

「求我。」Charles暫時歇手。

「求你了。」Erik用迷茫的雙眼看著Charles，他懶得把汗衫拉好，更懶得發出聲音，只是在唇齒間噴著氣。

「怎麼可能放過你。」Charles又往腰際戳了戳，結果實在太美妙，那尖叫簡直銷魂。

在腰際亂摸，摸到了皮帶的扣環，那就像是門上的鎖一樣，Charles想，而我知道怎麼使用鑰匙開門，練習過。皮革比想像中厚，而金屬也更沈重些，一隻手指頭無法若無其事地挑開，得用到兩隻手⋯⋯

電話鈴聲令Charles怔了一下，「你的耳朵都豎起來了。」Erik好不容易得了空隙，還不忘加句調侃，一個吻落在Charles耳廓上。

Charles捨不得拋下Erik，又無法忽略正在響的電話，最後仍選擇衝向電話，「嗨！」

「告訴Raven不要再打包值班室的餅乾了。」Erik在旁邊小聲提示，一邊完成Charles剛才掙扎著沒能完成的事。

「嗨，Raven，Erik說他不喜歡餅乾，噢，我都很喜歡啊⋯⋯特別喜歡⋯⋯」Charles咀嚼著話筒另一邊丟來的問題，目光瞥向Erik，「皮帶⋯⋯不是不是⋯⋯我喜歡那個⋯⋯有什麼蔬菜啊肉啊內臟啊通通切碎了和一大坨油脂一起塞進羊的胃裡縫起來⋯⋯又不是每天都殺羊，況且一頭羊也只有一個胃啊！啊我忘了妳每天都要縫這些⋯⋯」又對著話筒嘀嘀咕咕。

討論食物什麼的太難為人了，Erik吞了吞口水，正想撿起衣物走開，Charles喚著：「Erik，Raven說要跟你講話。」

「終於要求救了嗎？」

『檢驗出來了。』

「那太好了，我還能休息多久？」Charles趁著Erik講電話，從背後纏上來，把剛剛耳廓上的吻還給Erik，一雙手不安分地往前亂摸。  
『只不過是個老A型流感，和1968亞洲流行的那次一樣⋯⋯』

「H3N2不會死人，至少不那麼容易。」Erik阻止了伸向小腹的手，一把抓住移開，「除非⋯⋯」他的話到了口邊卻遲疑了。

『我也是這麼猜測，比起流感，我對這兩個死者的免疫系統還比較⋯⋯』

「Raven，妳聽著。」Erik捏著額頭，彷彿這個動作可以幫助思考，「我很高興我們之間有點默契，顯然我們想的是同一件事，不過妳可能需要找個不同意見的人跟妳討論，才不會越想越偏，拜託，妳認識的人應該比我多很多，如果妳的假設是真的，那可是很嚴重的。」Erik努力否定自己和Raven的假設，皺了皺眉，「畢竟我們到現在還不很確定⋯⋯而它⋯⋯」

『我晚點再打給你。』Raven似乎被什麼事情打斷，匆匆掛了電話。

 

Erik掛上電話，Charles似乎察覺到Erik的異樣，從身後抱住他，「你還好嗎？」Charles輕聲問。

「不。」Erik搖了搖頭，「不，我不好。」

Charles的氣息吐在Erik背上，令他幾乎無法開口講話，Erik覺得說這話的人簡直不是自己：「但我要說的是，我好不好，不是你該關切的事。」

「可是我在乎你啊！」Charles貼近Erik，「不管你是開心或難過，都可以對我說。」

不敢看Charles，Erik只能淡漠地說著：「我們只是碰巧遇到，而我只是盡我的職責，但並不代表你此後的人生就得和我綁在一起，我也沒有繼續對你的人生負責的義務。」

Erik知道Charles不能接受，他緊抱的雙手鬆開了些，又鬆開了些，最後放開。

「可是我沒有地方可以去了。」Charles囁嚅著。

「這不是我的問題。」Erik麻木地回應：「我知道你在這裡無依無靠，但因為無處可去而留在這裡，已經夠了，不需要因為迫不得已而⋯⋯」Erik找不到適切的用詞，停頓了一下，「這樣。」

Charles深深吸了一口氣，狠狠地吐出來，Erik什麼也沒明講，他的確沒有說半句難堪的話，但那更糟，兩人之間的事情對他而言，竟然如此難以啟齒。

「那麼⋯⋯」Charles絕望地想，「我應該要離開嗎？」

「我不是這個意思⋯⋯」為什麼要急於否認？不然是什麼意思呢？要Charles留下來不要走嗎？Erik改口：「對，我就是這個意思，請你搬走。」

「我明白了。」Charles似乎不再揣測什麼、也放棄挽回什麼，只是佇立在那兒不發一語，許久，才像是想起什麼一樣，問了一個他早該有答案的問題：「什麼時侯？」他問：「我什麼時候該離開？」

「我想告訴你：『你可以慢慢來，沒關係。等你找到另一個安身落腳的地方再說。』」Erik說：「可是這等於沒有說，你還是會依賴著我，離不開這裡。『越快越好』這是我的答案，『越快越好』。」

Erik說完，不給Charles說話的時間，逕自回到房裡換了外出的衣服，從Charles身邊經過時刻意不看他，就這樣出了門。Erik想起自己曾經好幾次推開Charles，實質上的也好，比喻上的也罷，但是Charles就像是不曾學到教訓一樣，或是下一秒就忘得一乾二淨，又睜著一雙過分鮮艷的藍眼睛向自己示好。

傻瓜。

 

習慣了急診室，總會以為自己見過太多光怪陸離的事，不會再為什麼事感到驚訝，但Erik一走進門，見到眼前的景象，還是驚訝地說不出話。

背對著入口而立的那件醫師袍竟然是平整的，往下看是一雙淺色的高跟鞋，往上看是大波浪金色捲髮，這不是急診室裡會有的東西。

外星人轉身離開，終於看見了她身後的Raven，一如往常地穿著髒兮兮的深藍色罩衫，Erik總算安心了。

「美麗高雅的Frost醫生怎麼會來我們這種髒兮兮的小地方？」Erik向Raven打招呼，「你們聊什麼？指甲油的顏色？」

「你說說看我怎麼可能留指甲？」Raven展示著自己的一雙手，每根指甲都短得過份，「我也希望能有一個星期不碰內臟。當然是會診。」Raven把手上的病歷往身邊的檯子上一扔，「她知道的事情還真多，像是化療、化療，還有化療，我都要打哈欠了。」

「那還找她會診？」

「因為有人要我找個不同意見的人『聊聊』。」Raven把病歷推給了Erik，「聊完以後我終於想起我為什麼和她意見不合了。」掐細了聲音，Raven不以為然地學著舌：『化療會造成免疫系統紊亂，這很常見。』

「所以？」

「我仍然維持我的推論。」

「那他們是不是⋯⋯那個？」Erik欲言又止。

「不正常擴張的括約肌並不能代表什麼。」Raven面不改色地反問：「你不是也會這樣？」

「我沒有。」Erik否認得毫無時間差。

「我說的是你每次喝咖啡就乾咳，一邊咳還一邊要喝。你不用這麼緊張，不過就是胃食道逆流，不會死人。」Raven一派輕鬆地看著Erik，迅速轉移話題：「怎麼樣？你們兩個這幾天相處得還好嗎？你和Charles。」

「妳像媽一樣關心他，又像女學生一樣迷戀他，或許他可以先搬去跟妳住⋯⋯」

「我才沒有啦！」Raven的臉紅了一下，才剛否認，「不對，Erik，你做了什麼？」

「我只是告訴他，他可以有更多選擇，不必這樣巴結我⋯⋯」Erik說著，眼神閃爍了一下。

「你該挨巴掌的，但這裡是公共場所，太難看了，而且⋯⋯」Raven反覆看著自己的手，「我剛剛說過我不留長指甲的原因，我想我漏了一樣。」

「什麼？」

Erik還來不及反應，鼻樑上已經挨了一拳，這一拳還真有力道，反射地摸了摸，搓開了一片鮮紅，不知道是不是斷了，Erik唯一的感覺就是沒有感覺。

 

推開公寓的門，燈還沒全亮，Erik就已經感覺到與離開時相當不一樣，但他說不上來，燈亮後才發現，隨意鋪在沙發上的毯子，可能沾了不少食物碎屑和兩個人的氣味，不見了；披掛在椅背上的那幾件不屬於自己的衣物，不見了；幾天以來足不出戶的萎靡氣息，不見了⋯⋯

Erik一時間還以為是Charles為了示好打掃了公寓，『對不起，你愛待多久就待多久，除非我不討你喜歡。』，對著空蕩蕩的公寓，喃喃地練習著Raven交代的台詞，想像著Charles會有什麼樣的表情⋯⋯

但Charles也不見了。

也許出門去了，但現在是深夜，又有哪裡好去呢？Erik這才想起自己從來沒見過Charles出門，這並不代表他不曾出門，也許在自己睡著以後出門醒來以前回來，也許在自己上夜班時出去，在自己之前回來，這有什麼難的？Charles有鑰匙⋯⋯

小几上擺著的正是一串鑰匙，公寓樓下大門和這扇門的鑰匙，Erik親手交給Charles的鑰匙⋯⋯

Charles像是完全不怕痛一般緊握住的那串鑰匙，沈澱澱地壓著一張紙。

 

Erik，

你出門以後，我在沒有你的屋子裡想了很久，期間，電話鈴響了，又歸於靜止，我沒有去接。

我想我無法反駁你的話，你說得很對，我們之間沒有任何契約關係，如你所言，你對我沒有任何責任，這很明顯。

我給你的，倘若你不喜歡，可以丟棄在荒野、門口，甚至退還給我。但給你的就是給你的，就算收得回來也無法再送給別人了。不像付給房東的金子，倘若你不要，我可以節約下來，付給下一個房東。

雖然說起來，我的確是欠你的，我知道在這個地方，這個城市生存是很不容易的，沒有誰該幫助誰，但你卻肯對我伸出援手，這是高貴的舉動，我很感激。

我倒寧可你向我追討我所欠的，我猜想，得等我不欠你什麼了，你才願意接受我，還有我所付出的一切。

我是個習慣等待的人，生命和等待，對我而言是一樣長的，但是你呢？

Tha fuachd mu do chridhe

Mar an sneachd mun a' Chuilitheann

A-nisd agus an Giblean againn

Charles

Erik把這張紙揉成一團扔開，雙手抱著垂落的頭，半晌，他把頭從手掌間抬起來，趴在地上尋找，把紙團從沙發底下撈了出來，Erik頹喪地坐著，將沾了灰塵蛛絲的紙張攤平，看著認得的每一個字，組合起來卻令人費解；遑論不認得的每一個字，都像是在嘲笑自己一樣。


	7. 圖書館

一個人坐在靠著落地窗的座位，Erik用叉子撥弄著盤子裡的豆子，不是什麼可口的東西，跟著套餐送了上來，然後剩了下來。

年輕的女侍走上前，「要再來杯咖啡嗎？」她殷勤地問。

「不要。」Erik連忙用手遮住馬克杯口，又意識到自己反應過度，連忙向女侍道歉：「對不起，我剛下班。」

「我也快下班了。」女侍附和著，令Erik用狐疑的眼神看著她，「妳為什麼跟我說這個？」

「我並沒有和顧客調情的意思⋯⋯」她急急地解釋：「我只是想要提醒您，可以先結帳嗎？我不希望那個⋯⋯那個女人平白拿走我的小費。」她猶豫了一下，用氣聲把話說完，又補充：「但是你還是可以繼續坐在這裡啦！」

「帳單拿來吧！」Erik伸了伸手，他望著女侍，更確切些，是望著她門牙之間的縫隙，「我們的世界果真如此脫離不了提防與算計嗎？我是說，我們都認為沒有人會平白無故地對另一個人好，總是有目的⋯⋯」

「其實，『利他』並不是什麼高貴的舉動，是因為人的壽命變長了、有保障了，相較於晚一步躲進岩洞，就可能被獵鷹捕殺的灰兔而言，這次對你施了點惠，下次你就得還我更大的恩情。」牙縫女侍一邊收著杯盤，一邊說，還不忘關切Erik在帳單上填寫的小費數字。  
「妳主修動物學？還是人類學？」Erik猜測她是半工半讀，所以是時候離開餐廳上課去了。

「這是聽別的顧客講的啦！他還說這事實對他而言，還是太過於沮喪了。」

「我想我應該不會太沮喪。」Erik想說笑，但是女侍早就接過帳單匆匆走開，只留下不好笑的笑話，凝滯在空氣中，和陽光照射下的塵埃一樣無所遁形。

 

圖書館裡的字典不外借，Erik一邊翻著書目分類卡一邊喃喃自語：「絕對不是亞洲文字，不是法文，不是捷克文，不是德文，不是拉丁文⋯⋯」他怨恨自己對於語言的無知，記下了一本瑞典語字典的編號，沿著走廊循著編號前進，發現那本字典放在最高的櫃子上，而梯子卻被推到走廊的那一頭。

推得太急了，滾輪的聲響引起旁人側目，Erik不在乎地攀上梯子，拿了書直接坐在梯子上查找了起來。

在那幾句話中找出幾個應該不是冠詞或介系詞的字，以此查詢，卻一無所獲。

沒有關係，那就表示不是瑞典文，Erik在剛才查字典時用來記錄，已經畫了好幾個叉叉的那張紙上在添加一個叉叉。下一個目標是芬蘭。

就在Erik準備要向冰島前進的時候，他的大動作引來了圖書館員的注意，大概是哪個老學究認為製造噪音是對神聖知識殿堂的褻瀆，Erik連忙收拾東西準備離開。

「這東西和我的膝蓋一樣需要上油了，你過幾天再來吧！」老圖書館員蹣跚地走向Erik，「求知若渴的年輕人，總是令人欣慰啊！」他自顧自地推論，不理會Erik的解釋，不住地點頭，「很好，很好。」

 

Erik在走廊上快步追著Raven，她明顯地在迴避，越走越快，但Erik還是趕上了。

「這麼多天，你想跟我說的，就只有這樣嗎？『你和Charles都聊些什麼？』當然是些言不及義的話題了，高貴如你，是絕不會降低水準談及的話題。」Raven的不快全寫在臉上，「這不正如你所願嗎？你不想跟他有瓜葛，他就不來煩你了，那麼你為什麼又開始關切起這些瑣碎的事？你換了份閒差事嗎？哪裏有這種涼缺？」

Erik沈默地站著等待Raven罵完，『這樣說他不公平，他正直又誠實，不願意佔人一丁點便宜，也不希望別人對他太好，他總覺得那似乎超過他應得的，事實上他唯一苛待的，就是他自己。』Raven冷不防開始複誦著，又突然岔進了評論：「他是這樣維護你的，就算自己受傷也要維護你，著了魔似地，我想我早該把他打醒。」

「像妳揍我一樣嗎？」

「你還想再挨一拳嗎？」Raven恐嚇道。

Erik識相地沒有回答。「我想起來的話會慢慢告訴你的，突然問我只會害我腦袋一片空白。」Raven不甘願地承諾。

 

「你這樣一本一本查太慢了啦！」Marie往Erik的杯子裡倒咖啡，並解釋：「這是低咖啡因的。」

Erik半信半疑地啜了一小口，決定相信牙縫女侍的話，因為那咖啡淡得像水一樣。

「我敢打賭，把這段貼在店裡的佈告欄，只需要一杯焦糖卡布奇諾的代價，就有人願意解答。」Marie誇口：「而且比你一個字一個字地查還要快。」

「賭什麼？」Erik隨口接著問，他其實不是很在意賭注。

「你得試試別的餐點，甜的有蜜糖吐司、杯子蛋糕、列日鬆餅，鹹的有英式早餐，蛋還可以換成滿福蛋，奇怪一點的還有無花果餡餅、肉餡羊肚⋯⋯總之，你又不喜歡套餐，幹嘛還點那個？」那女孩滔滔不絕地背誦著店裡的餐點。

「一下子說要幫我找答案，一下子又關心我的胃口，身為長壽的哺乳類，我該怎麼還妳這份恩情？什麼時候？」Erik還在說，但那女孩已經端著兩壺咖啡走向下一桌，「要正常濃度？還是低咖啡因？」她殷切地詢問著，前面那桌對坐的男女，點了煙燻鮭魚焙果的男人續了一杯正常濃度的咖啡，他對面的女伴為他加了正常份量的奶精和糖，談笑時還露出整齊潔白的牙齒，這就是正常的人生吧？Erik想，而不是為了一首外文詩——但願它真的是首詩而不是一連串的髒話——奔走，還要擔心大白天睡不著覺。

 

「請問一下，這些書明明是不外借的，為什麼在架上找不到？」年輕的圖書館員對Erik的詢問不太搭理，可能是沒聽到，因為他還掛著耳機搖頭晃腦，這圖書館太安靜，Erik都能聽出耳機裡傳來的旋律，如果那真有旋律可言。但他終究還是注意到有人在他面前蠕動嘴唇。

「研討會。」他的回答過於簡短，Erik沒聽懂，「地下室有研討會。」

「什麼研討會？」

「印歐語系的演進什麼的，來了一堆教授，走路慢吞吞的，又一直上廁所，所以與其說是開研討會，還比較像是排隊使用地下室的廁所。」殘酷的歲月還沒來得及在這張臉上留下任何痕跡，所以他殘酷起來毫不掩飾。

「那還真是大題目啊！難怪他們要把所有字典搬走了。」Erik想，既然地下室有一群這麼厲害的人，總該可以解決這麼點小小的問題吧？

「你要我為你簽名嗎？」老人不聽Erik的解釋，逕自在遞往眼前的紙上塗了起來。氣急敗壞地搶回了紙張，Erik突然害怕起眼前這一群大聲說話，卻又都聽不見彼此的人，害怕他們不停清喉嚨所發出的噪音，是為了要把痰吐在自己最珍視的東西上，Erik逃離地下室，仍不免疑惑，看多了疾病和內外傷，值班的制服上曾被噴過血、嘔吐物、排泄物等等各種想得到或想不到的東西，卻為什麼會害怕這群無害的老人？

 

Erik的置物櫃門上被貼了字條。

『Charles說他愛死了Haggis這種東西，只有宰羊的日子才會做，用羊肚的那一層膜把碎肉包起來，鹽加多一點可以放整個冬天不會壞，他說的就是那種冬季尾聲吃的、鹹死人的羊雜，配上沒有味道的馬鈴薯泥。』

Raven說到做到。

想找她仔細談談卻不見人影，用力推開值班室的門，惹得裡面的人迅速拉起毯子遮掩，「回你們自己科的值班室。」Erik淡漠地交代。

戴上口罩、通過好幾層閘門闖入手術室，卻只有清潔人員忙著消毒，留意到放得過份搶戲的背景音樂，「手術失敗了嗎？」Erik問。

「有人說手術時要聽歌劇。」Bobby頭也不抬地回答。

「可是這不是歌劇啊！這是布拉姆斯的德意志安魂曲⋯⋯」

「我知道。」Bobby滿意地看了看光亮的地板，「而且我還知道『地獄火』既不懂義大利文也不懂德文，不懂歌劇也不懂古典音樂⋯⋯」

「還不懂開刀。」Erik接話。

「這是你的個人意見，我沒有這麼說。」

帶著天大的秘密走出手術室，Erik終於留意到，Raven的名牌雖然高掛在白板上最顯眼處，卻不是放在值班人員的格子裡。

 

想了整夜的食物，與日班同事交接完成，Erik一秒也沒耽擱地打卡下班，直衝向同樣名為Haggis的那家餐館。

Marie一看見Erik進門，興奮向他招手，「才一天就有人解出來了⋯⋯」指著櫃檯前的公佈欄。

幾個單字被圈起來寫上詞意，「冷、心、雪、現在、四月⋯⋯」只有單詞還是無法了解全文的意思啊！Erik想。

「那位客人還在店裡，你可以問他。」似乎是看出Erik的焦急，Marie好心提醒他。

「他點了什麼？」

「店裡的招牌菜啊！」

「那他長什麼樣子？」

「是個光頭⋯⋯」Marie還沒形容完客人的長相，Erik已經往後門衝向露天座位，用力推開那扇門⋯⋯

和那個光頭對上目光，Erik呆住了，傻傻站在原地，就連反彈回來的門也沒留意到，就這樣被重重地打了臉。

 

Erik坐在那個人對面，接過了Marie遞來用塑膠袋包著的冰塊，按在額頭上腫起來的部分，Marie用菜單掩住臉，大概是不好在客人面前笑出來。

「蘇格蘭的蓋爾語？」Erik問面前這位留著白花花大鬍子，頭頂上卻一片荒蕪的老人，他滿臉的皺紋，但目光卻像老鷹一樣銳利。

「可以追溯到凱爾特語，和低地語做區隔，反而愛爾蘭語有點像。」老頭自顧自地說道，不管Erik是不是懂這幾種語言，「這個啊！照字面上解釋，就是『你的心像山上的雪一樣冷，四月來臨了。』」

「那不照字面解釋又是什麼意思？」Erik追問。

「這種事得靠每個人自己去體會了。」老頭說了一個說了等於沒說的回答，「並沒有所謂的標準答案。」

「我並不⋯⋯」Erik放棄了解釋，「那麼你也精通歷史嗎？」

「那要看你是從什麼角度切入了，以我而言，不，不是為了學術地位，我的動機，是為了瞭解我的出身，以及我們是如何走到今天這一步，才知道如何繼續走下去。」老人臉上露出難掩的驕傲神色，「你相信嗎？現今難題的解答，要從這裡尋求。」

「我並沒有要為全人類，或者小範圍一點，我的同胞，解決什麼難題或困境，但我曾經如此希冀。」Erik把冰袋放下，他前額的頭髮被凝結的水珠浸得濕漉漉的，「我只有一個很私人、很微不足道的問題，只有對我才至關重要。」

 

Erik翻閱著複印的造冊文件，試圖從原文和註解的英文中尋找規則，以為那個年代的畫作會像古埃及人一樣有著做作扭曲的姿勢，或者是用上極度鮮艷的塗料，把人畫得如卡通般誇張，但沒想到已經有寫實的能力，也是，Erik想，既然那是一個有語言有分工的時代，那就不能視之為史前時代，也不能用洞穴裡以獵捕長毛象為主題的壁畫當作標準。

手上的這一份冊子，是雕像塑像畫像的整理，造冊者很體貼地將作品按照大小和種類排列，Erik嘆了一口氣，這樣一點也看不出年代間的關聯，只能希望從這份文件中得到的收穫，會比上次翻看工具器皿來得多些，Erik實在很難想像，一個比手掌大不了多少的石臼能做什麼。

只好拿出自己的筆記本來將出現的人物另外照著出現的時代謄寫，有時候不知道該留多少空位，因為不知道中間還會突然擠下多少人，只能利用有限的空間。

還有，時間也是很有限的。

才剛這樣想，無情的腳步聲從身後走近，館藏室的專員已經不只一次對Erik說：「我們館長通融你，讓你閉館以後來這裡查資料，但是我很想回家睡覺了，我要下班。」

幸運的傢伙，回了家以後就可以睡覺了，Erik也不只一次壓下，沒有回嘴說你的夜晚已經結束了，而我的才剛要開始，離開這裡之後才要去上班，因為自己會落得現在的下場，都是自找的。

專員抱著一疊資料，看了一眼Erik，想要叨念些什麼，最後只說：「我十分鐘以後下班。」並把手上的一疊資料分別歸到架上。

Erik望向剛放上書架的冊子，其中一本黃褐色的精裝本，在一堆資料夾之間特別明顯，待專員一離開，Erik立刻上前抽出那一本，站在書架前就看了起來。

也是因為這本的整理做得很好，一樣是貼上照片旁邊加上說明，但整理出這本冊子的人對於歷史似乎相當篤定，把這些半身白色雕像的照片一一在本子上貼得整整齊齊——全都是按照年代排列的，並非生卒年，而是為人所知的活躍年代。

如果其他人也能像這位造冊者一樣有概念的話，就不需要在這裏耗上那麼長的時間了，Erik才剛這麼想，就被眼前這兩張並排的照片嚇到了，忍不住用手去碰。

並不常對著鏡子仔細端詳自己的臉，只要刮鬍子時不要刮到不該刮的地方就夠了，但對自己的輪廓，還沒有這麼不熟悉，不至於認不出來。

但眼前這張臉，嚴肅的眼神微微向下，但仍然看著自己，這張和自己有著相同輪廓的臉，Erik有些心慌地別開了視線，卻對上了另一雙眼。

如果剛剛那張照片裡有一張和自己一模一樣的臉，那麼這張照片裡的臉，似乎就是自己三十年後的模樣，臉上的線條變成了明顯的皺紋，雕像看不出鬆弛的皮膚，但是眼神卻更嚴肅了。

Erik聽見自己的呼吸變得急促，突然他瞭解了初遇Charles的那個午夜，為什麼他會有那樣的表情了，Erik想要平撫自己的呼吸，卻發現心跳也大聲得可以聽得見。

不用猜也知道，再往下翻會看到什麼，Erik用顫抖的手指準備揭曉答案。

卻發現下一頁是一片空白，再下一頁，在下一頁都是空白，這已經是這本資料的最後一頁了。

Erik只覺得眼前一片黑，但並不是暈眩，是頭頂上的燈被關了，「我真的要下班了。」身後傳來最後通牒。

在黑暗中把那本書放回架上，轉身離開館藏資料室，跟著館員走上了階梯，和夜班守衛打了個招呼，走出博物館。

 

 

Erik後來又去了博物館幾次，但他沒有在紐約再見到過Charles。

 

 

 

 

註：之前那段文字是拆錄自當代詩人Rody Gorman的作品《An Sneachda mun a' Chuilitheann》中的片段。  
雖將其假託為文中角色的手筆，但是必須先說明一下來源。  
Rody Gorman 1960年生於愛爾蘭的都柏林，現居蘇格蘭穹蒼島，以英語、愛爾蘭語，還有蘇格蘭的蓋爾語創作。


	8. 學術會議

Erik在通關的時候儘量讓自己顯得和身旁每個人一樣，『來做什麼的？』「學術會議。」『會停留幾天？』「一個星期。」海關人員只是簡單地問了常規的問題，就在他嶄新的護照上蓋了章，彷彿他捏著護照和資料表排了半小時的隊，從飛機降落就開始的忐忑，或者說從出發前就開始的不安，都好像不曾發生過一樣。

拖著行李箱，在機場外招了計程車，直達研討會所在的大飯店，房間很雅致，從窗口還可以看到市景，但Erik並不打算留在房間裡叫客房服務虛度今天剩下的時間，他把西裝從行李箱裡取出來掛好後，就走出房間晃蕩去了。

這家飯店在愛丁堡似乎很有名，除了下星期開始的國際外科醫師研討會之外，大會議廳裡還有另一場研討會似乎即將進入尾聲，Erik走向報到處呵欠連天的工作人員，表明自己旁聽的意願。對方見怪不怪地遞上了一本資料，「研討會已經結束了，應邀的學者教授大部份都趕飛機去了，現在是會後非正式的討論會。」見Erik還有點猶豫，指著桌上零散的幾個名牌，毫不在意地說：「挑一個吧！」

Erik走進會議廳時，眼前的講者正在下結語：「現代人相對於古代人的優勢是什麼？我們以為預先偷看過答案，就可以超然的姿態解決一切的問題，而不必狼狽地在黑暗中摸索，但事情真的像我們想的那麼簡單嗎？」  
挑了一張後排的椅子坐下，講者的詰問很有力，聽眾們突然陷入真空般的沈默，接繼而至的是熱烈的掌聲，但直直擊中Erik的，是講者本人。

想舉手發問，但手舉到一半，望向聽眾踴躍的舉手發問，Erik又把手放下。

Erik就坐在那個位置上，望著講者回答問題：「但是知道答案，至少你不會害怕，不是嗎？好啦我得承認『你得的是鼠疫，一百年以後會有藥可醫，但你線自窄能等死』聽起來並不怎麼能安慰人心，但也許可以讓人更坦然面對死亡。你說人會不會就此不努力了？你覺得嘛？我不覺得，我想不論是歷史或是語言，亦或是任何一種學問，都不能只從結論來看，你可能還是得順著脈絡，一路摸索⋯⋯」看著問與答結束之後，講者仍被求知若渴的聽眾包圍著問問題，終於連外頭無所事事的工作人員都要進來驅趕時，Erik才看見講者朝著自己走過來。

等待令人手腳僵硬，連口舌也都乾燥了，半晌，Erik才能順利地發出：「⋯⋯Charles⋯⋯」

「海德堡大學的⋯⋯」Charles歪了歪頭望了一眼Erik胸前的名牌，「Fassbender教授，請問您有什麼感想？」

 

Erik不知道自己究竟回答了什麼，似乎走了一段路，踏在軟絨絨的地毯上，像是漂浮著，只能看見Charles一直後退的臉，只知道當自己回過神來時，說出口的是：「你的嘴唇好軟⋯⋯我好想念你⋯⋯」Charles沒讓Erik多說，只是吻去了他眼眶裡滿盈即將落下的淚水。Erik不知道是否身處於自己的房間，只知道自己的手指與Charles的手指交纏著又分開，只知道自己正體會著Charles一個接一個的吻，有些吻是輕盈的，像是雪落在滾燙的身軀上，一下子就消失了⋯⋯有些吻牢牢地黏著上赤裸的皮膚，又用力扯開，留下了一個又一個的印記，Erik也只能閉上眼呻吟著。

Charles的手在Erik身上游移著，Erik知道這不只是撫摸，Charles聽得見自己胸膛裡的心跳、摸得到腹部的糾結絞痛，當然也不會忽略無可按捺的慾望，手指穿過下腹的毛髮像魚游過水草間，握住了勃起發燙的陰莖⋯⋯  
但那股熱切還沒能來得及傳達，在Charles手裡輕輕地搓弄了幾下，連Erik自己也都不敢相信，竟然如此草率地射精了。

這讓Erik驚得直起了身，睜開眼睛，卻滿懷歉意地不敢直視眼前的人，但Charles卻彷彿看著意料中事發生，他襯衫上幾顆紐扣已經解開，敞著衣襟，攬著Erik靠在自己裸露的胸膛，鼻息吹在頸後和髮尾，搔得Erik不禁笑了起來，Charles說：「你不要難過⋯⋯我都知道。」

這一次Erik再也沒有理由推開Charles，也沒有力氣，但他還是好奇，「你知道？」

Charles撫著Erik的胸口，「那侵蝕著你的心靈、令你拒絕我的、黑色的、巨大的恐懼，消失了。」最後停了下來，停在有心臟跳動聲音的那一邊，「但是，你找不到什麼，可以拿來填補清創後留下的空洞。」

Erik抓緊了Charles，他從來沒有預想過會有這麼一天，所以也沒有想過自己會真的毫無掩飾地哭出來，顫抖地哭出聲來，想好好說句話，卻停不下來，只聽見帶著水聲扭曲的吶喊。

 

窗外的天色漸亮，照著床上赤裸的身軀，蒼涼的天色映在Erik迷茫的雙眼，Erik花了一點時間回想自己身在何處，握著了從身後伸到腰間的那隻手，拉到唇邊吻了一吻，但仍覺得有些不安心，非得要轉過身來看一看。

對上了Charles急急裝睡的臉，似乎是知道詭計被揭穿了，Charles認命地睜開雙眼，「早安。」他說。

「你醒了多久了？」Erik問。

「沒有多久，天亮時才醒的。」Charles將臉貼近，「就這樣靜靜地看著你的背影，想了些事情。」

「打算跟我說嗎？」

「當然，我們有很多話可以聊聊。」Charles轉著眼珠似乎是思考著什麼，「但是我想去Portree一趟，和你一起。」

「有點遠。」Erik覺得自己也要盤算一番，「我可以去租車，研討會下週一才開始，週末我是有空的，我可以在路上準備我要報告的內容⋯⋯這樣好嗎？」

Charles輕輕地點了點頭。

 

「當初只知道是在男同性戀圈盛行，破壞免疫系統，甚至還不確定是什麼造成的，我們得承認自己知道的不夠多，但不表示就得聽那些末世天啓論者的恐嚇，天哪！那段時間真的不好受，不到一年，我們掌握的資料已經足以明確定義這個疾病，雖然目前還沒有治療的方法，但是已經可以有效預防了，可是⋯⋯」Erik抓著方向盤，緩緩地說著，「但是⋯⋯」他一時語塞，決計換個話題，「我拿到工作簽證沒多久，護照就失效了，但只要一天沒有人問起護照的事，就可以再拖過一天，直到這次，我是拿到合法護照才能正大光明地出國的。」

Charles只是聽著，點著頭，不表示同意也不表示不同意，好像這些都是意料中事一樣，「我看到你肋骨下方有一條疤。」

「腫瘤切除手術。」Erik簡短地回答。

「Raven做的？」Charles對此還比較有興趣。

「你說對了，那女人當上專科醫生之後做的第一件事就是拿我開刀，『Erik！你的腫瘤是我有自信順利切除的大小，讓我做！』」Erik學著Raven的語氣，「我都還沒問她為什麼知道腫瘤的事。」

「是我告訴她的。」Charles淡定地回答：「不過我當時並不知道那是什麼，只知道你的身體裡似乎有塊陰影，和心裡的陰影一樣，只是一個啃食的是血肉和氣力，一個是啃噬靈魂。」

Erik不可置信地轉頭看著Charles，Charles只是提醒：「專心開車。」

離開了高速公路之後，Charles提議換手開車，「這裡的路我熟。」

「你有駕照？」

「該有的都有。」Charles沒有多解釋，只是說：「像你得在美國立足一樣，我也得在這個時代過活。」他伸手轉開了收音機，跟著廣播哼了一段，「Lennon死後我才知道他們的歌。」

 

Charles把車子開上了泥土石子路，還好最近都沒下雨，地面乾硬得只會造成顛簸，Erik想要出聲阻止Charles繼續開，但Charles似乎察覺Erik的意圖，他說：「就快到了。」

但距離Charles停下車已經是一個半小時以後的事了。

Charles一下車就往前走，Erik得邁開大步才跟得上，Charles走向湖邊，解開了繫在岸上的一艘小船，待Erik跟著上了船，Charles自己站在船尾掌著舵，似乎是想任憑水流帶著他們前進，Erik從船上撿起了一把木槳，幫著划了幾下。待他們登上了湖心的小島，Charles逕自往島上的城堡走去，湖上吹起了風，把Charles的頭髮吹得在風裡翻飛，也甩在他臉上，但他並不在意這些，只是稍微用手撥開，繼續往那城堡前進。

Erik跟著Charles在頹圮的石塊間攀爬，這些石塊不僅是受到風化的侵蝕，夏季裡肆意生長的雜草也一點一點地將強韌的根伸進了石塊之間，緩慢但確實地，將這些堅硬粉碎為土壤。

Erik隨著Charles進了這座沒有頂的高塔，卻突然不見Charles的蹤影，Erik四處張望，卻只能看見日光照耀下漂浮的塵埃，「Charles。」Erik大叫，沒有回應，他緊張地又喚了一次。

「我在這裡。」Charles從石牆角落處的陰影現身，「這座塔已經有兩千五百年的歷史了。」他喃喃地說著，撫摸著石塊，「我沒來得及看到建造的過程，但我記得它簇新的模樣，昂然而立的姿態。」

「聽起來很危險。」Erik說。

「不會的，我來過好幾次了，什麼事也沒有發生。」Charles垂著眼睫說著，「你應該猜得到這個地方對我的意義。」

Erik彷彿看見那一天那個不知所措的異鄉人，急急上前擁著眼前這個也許即將要落淚的人，「跟我走，和我一起回紐約，我們可以在一起。」他脫口而出，自己也感到訝異，竟然說出來了，Erik幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳聲。

Charles抬起頭，Erik被他直視的雙眼，其實是眼裡的質疑震攝住了，Erik覺得自己的軟弱在Charles眼裡無所遁形，隱隱約約知道Charles需要的並不是什麼安慰，他想解釋什麼，卻說不出話來。

「好啊！」Charles不等Erik說話，用最簡短的話回答，滑溜溜地鑽出了Erik的懷抱，往車子的方向跑去。

有一瞬間，Erik覺得心裡和懷抱裡一樣突然空了，但是Charles從遠處回頭望了他一眼，令Erik決定不要理會這種多愁善感，微笑著朝Charles走去。

 

不只是這個週末，Erik在整個研討會期間，簡直忘記此行不只是要來做論文報告的，還有比學術交流更重要的社交，得找機會讓那些有頭有臉的醫學機構主管們對自己有印象，才能對日後到他院爭取專科醫生職位有所幫助。但這些任務全被拋在腦後，Erik一有空就和Charles躲在房間裡，甚至連吃飯都嫌浪費時間，惹得Charles認真抗議，撿起四處亂扔的衣物，想離開這讓人耽溺沈淪的房間，出去覓食，「你不可以這樣壓榨我，還不讓我吃飯，我真的餓壞了，我要⋯⋯」Erik聞言，送上雙唇，「一頓豐盛的晚餐只是為了替後面的性愛鋪路，既然有性愛，那還需要晚餐嗎？」Charles顯然沒辦法反駁這說法，他已經比Erik還要投入，下體不安分地磨蹭著，Erik配合地為他併攏了雙腿，但這維持不久，Charles是兩人之中更有創意、更愛探索的那一個，他總是會觸碰意想不到的地方，而結果也自然令人意想不到，Erik來不及多想，尖銳的快感已經令他腦袋一片空白。  
但兩人終究還是在已經不早了的早晨走出了房間，Charles幾乎是以菜單上的順序點菜，並且毫不留情地在下一道菜端上來之前清空盤子，竟然還有時間在等候的空檔，桌底下脫了一隻鞋子，用只穿襪子的腳趾尖和Erik調情。

Erik不甘示弱底也踢掉一隻鞋子，動作和意圖都明顯得讓Charles笑了起來，但眼前剛送上還冒著熱煙的兔肉湯對Charles而言比較有吸引力。

Erik點的餐也送上來了，「這道菜只在特定餐廳有，有的話我一定會點，裡面的餡料又腥又鹹，還會黏牙，我總是一邊吃一邊思索著，為什麼你會喜歡這樣的東西，吃著吃著卻也上了癮⋯⋯」拿著刀叉卻不知道從何下手，「我⋯⋯我以為你喜歡⋯⋯」

「這道菜對我而言，代表了冬天屠宰牛羊的記憶，我們會把肉類風乾起來後，掛在儲藏室，一年最多也只能吃幾次，現在還不是時候。」Charles搖了搖頭，「對我而言，許多事物有其應有的樣子，我想要盡力保留那一點點僅存的記憶。聽起來很古板對不對？」Charles望向Erik，「當然，你有你想要保有的記憶。」

Erik拿叉子戳了一下眼前的食物，同時咀嚼著食物和Charles的話，最後提出了結論：「好鹹，總是害我吃得胃痛。」

Charles被Erik皺在一起的表情逗笑了。


	9. 颶風

不只是這個週末，Erik在整個研討會期間，簡直忘記此行不只是要來做論文報告的，還有比學術交流更重要的社交，得找機會讓那些有頭有臉的醫學機構主管們對自己有印象，才能對日後到他院爭取專科醫生職位有所幫助。但這些任務全被拋在腦後，Erik一有空就和Charles躲在房間裡，甚至連吃飯都嫌浪費時間，惹得Charles認真抗議，撿起四處亂扔的衣物，想離開這讓人耽溺沈淪的房間，出去覓食，「你不可以這樣壓榨我，還不讓我吃飯，我真的餓壞了，我要⋯⋯」Erik聞言，送上雙唇，「一頓豐盛的晚餐只是為了替後面的性愛鋪路，既然有性愛，那還需要晚餐嗎？」Charles顯然沒辦法反駁這說法，他已經比Erik還要投入，下體不安分地磨蹭著，Erik配合地為他併攏了雙腿，但這維持不久，Charles是兩人之中更有創意、更愛探索的那一個，他總是會觸碰意想不到的地方，而結果也自然令人意想不到，Erik來不及多想，尖銳的快感已經令他腦袋一片空白。

但兩人終究還是在已經不早了的早晨走出了房間，Charles幾乎是以菜單上的順序點菜，並且毫不留情地在下一道菜端上來之前清空盤子，竟然還有時間在等候的空檔，桌底下脫了一隻鞋子，用只穿襪子的腳趾尖和Erik調情。

Erik不甘示弱底也踢掉一隻鞋子，動作和意圖都明顯得讓Charles笑了起來，但眼前剛送上還冒著熱煙的兔肉湯對Charles而言比較有吸引力。

Erik點的餐也送上來了，「這道菜只在特定餐廳有，有的話我一定會點，裡面的餡料又腥又鹹，還會黏牙，我總是一邊吃一邊思索著，為什麼你會喜歡這樣的東西，吃著吃著卻也上了癮⋯⋯」拿著刀叉卻不知道從何下手，「我⋯⋯我以為你喜歡⋯⋯」

「這道菜對我而言，代表了冬天屠宰牛羊的記憶，我們會把肉類風乾起來後，掛在儲藏室，一年最多也只能吃幾次，現在還不是時候。」Charles搖了搖頭，「對我而言，許多事物有其應有的樣子，我想要盡力保留那一點點僅存的記憶。聽起來很古板對不對？」Charles望向Erik，「當然，你有你想要保有的記憶。」

Erik拿叉子戳了一下眼前的食物，同時咀嚼著食物和Charles的話，最後提出了結論：「好鹹，總是害我吃得胃痛。」

Charles被Erik皺在一起的表情逗笑了。

 

Charles一上飛機，就把安全帶繫緊，靠在直挺挺的椅背上睡著了，但Erik睡不著，擠在經濟艙的座位上，看著窗外的光線照在Charles的睡臉上，他完全不受亮光的影響，睡得很安穩，甚至連亂流都沒有驚醒他，只是讓他的腦袋隨之歪了幾下，最後落在Erik的肩膀上。

Erik用空出來的另一隻手和彆扭的姿勢，為Charles披上了毯子，看著身邊的人，Erik還是覺得有些不真實，輕輕地捏了捏Charles的臉頰，換來他皺了皺眉頭別開了臉，不想真的把Charles吵醒，空服員又過來拉下窗上的遮光板，Erik嘆了口氣，挨著Charles閉上了眼睛。

送餐時的整架飛機浮動的氣氛將Erik吵醒，他對著推餐車的空服員搖了搖手，在唇邊豎起手指表示請勿打擾，飛機這時候突然跌了些高度，機長在廣播裡模糊不清地說著什麼現在有亂流請大家繫好安全帶不要任意走動，東岸有颶風侵襲，如果不能降落在甘迺迪機場將會另擇機場降落等等，Erik這幾天根本沒關心天氣，事實上他什麼事也沒關心，突然有些忐忑，索性靠著Charles繼續睡。

Charles終於在飛機完全降落後睜開眼睛，他在座位上伸了伸懶腰，精神飽滿地透過窗口凝視著黑夜裡下著雨的機場。

 

「我還記得你騎的那台機車。」Charles跟著Erik走向停車場，「坐在後座還可以抱著你。」

「後來賣掉了，換了一台小車，這個城市下雪的機會很大。」Erik為Charles開了車門，「這種天氣也不用冒著風雨，輕鬆多了。」

Charles不置可否地點了點頭，「和我記得的有點不一樣。」他表示，然後就不說話了。

車子就這樣開上了高速公路，風雨逆著車行方向顯得越來越激烈，雨刷轉到了最高速來回甩個不停，車子裡只聽得到風雨聲和刷雨聲，顯得異常沈默。

Erik有點害怕這種沈默，卻不知道是什麼讓Charles這麼安靜，只好打開了收音機，廣播裡講的都是路況和天氣，穿插著流行歌曲，但Charles似乎不怎麼欣賞這些音樂，不像在蘇格蘭時還會跟著哼唱，仍然沈默著。

「Charles，你是不是不願意跟我回來紐約？」Erik忍受不了這種氣氛，主動提出：「畢竟當時，我對你的態度很糟。」

Erik等待著Charles的回答，錯過了該下交流道的地方，「該死！」他輕聲咒罵。

「沒關係，繼續往南開。」Charles這時終於說話了，「我反應慢了點，因為突然想起一些事。」

下一個交流道，Erik正準備靠外車道行駛，Charles主動說：「繼續開，該下去的時候，我會告訴你。」

Erik試著空出一隻手來握了握Charles的手，發現他的手不只是冰冷，還微微顫抖，手心還冒著冷汗，「Charles，你就像剛剛淋過雨一樣發冷。」

「沒關係，握著你的手，就暖起來了。」Charles所言不假，Erik可以感受到他的手逐漸回到正常的溫度，才鬆了一口氣，繼續把注意力集中在路況上，畢竟在這樣的風雨下，能見度比平常低。

「就從這裡下去。」Charles突然指著一處出口指示道。

「我不認識這裡的路。」Erik說，「事實上我不知道這個地方，開車好像會經過，但是沒去過，也沒什麼印象。」

「沒關係。」Charles篤定地說：「我知道該怎麼走。」

 

下了交流道，風雨竟然止息了，車輪緩慢輾過路上的積水，Charles指示著Erik開車的方向。

憑著開車的經驗和直覺，這不是往市區的路，的確越走越偏僻，路上的住家也越來越少，但Charles的指示很篤定，Erik猜想Charles曾來過這個地方，「一定得今天來嗎？現在已經很晚了，等等恐怕又會有風雨。」Erik提出他的考量。

「沒有關係，就快到了。」Charles只是這樣說。

 

待Charles說到了，Erik停好車，下車後才發現無風無雨下，可以聽見海浪的聲音，Charles要來的地方竟然在海邊，Erik納悶著，往前走了幾步，才發現前面竟是斷崖。

Erik腦中閃過好幾種念頭，其中包括Charles可能想把自己殺了，從這種高度推一把，海浪幫忙的話，連屍首都找不到。

不會的，Erik安慰自己，以體型來說是自己稍微佔優勢，況且，Charles不會做這種事的，這個愛好大自然，對一切事物都感到好奇的Charles，還有他身上的溫度，Erik突然非常不合時宜地想起Charles在自己身上的探索，深吸了一口氣調整呼吸，才能開口問：「Charles，你來這裡要做什麼？」

Charles已走到崖邊，他望下看的表情就像是在思考從這裡掉下去需要花多少時間，將重力還有其他種種變因考慮進來，進行精準的計算。

「我一直都想錯了。」Charles說：「這些年來，我研究歷史資料，寄望著在我之後的人，能夠找出穿越時空可靠的方法，我以為他們會知道答案。」Charles搖了搖頭，嘆了口氣，「可是沒有，資料太少了，就算是近幾年來，所謂的科技日新月異，人類上了太空，但是對於時間，還是無解。」

Erik訝異地不知道該說什麼，Charles繼續娓娓道來：「就算是過了幾千年，也沒有人可以幫我，這一切還是得靠我自己。」

「那麼，Portree的古堡呢？那是你的故鄉，你從那裡來的，照道理說，要回去的關鍵也是那個地方啊？」Erik不解地問：「而且，我以為你已經接受了這個時代，願意和我在一起⋯⋯」

「我答應和你一起回紐約，是真心誠意的，這麼多年來，我一直想念著你，就算是在整理那些考古的資料時，我也是抱著希望你能看到的心情做的。」Charles解釋：「你要我跟你走的時候，我是真的已經打算接受事實，在這個時代安身立命，和你在一起的話，我想我們會很開心的，可是⋯⋯」

「可是？」

「飛機降落的時候，我才發現我之前都搞錯了，那座塔並不重要，如果時間不對，還就找其他的因素⋯⋯這個颶風，我想我過去從來沒有考慮過這種能量，還有⋯⋯」Charles往四周望了望，「我們身處於颶風的中心，所以現在才會無風無雨，這是一個自然界所構築的天井啊！」最後抬頭望著天空。

「我不懂⋯⋯」Erik埋怨，但他知道他聽懂了Charles那一連串好像有道理卻又沒有組織邏輯的話，「我不懂⋯⋯」

Charles轉過身來，面對Erik，他的表情和現在的天氣一樣平靜。

Erik很想問Charles究竟有沒有絲毫的留戀，不是對這個時代，而是對自己，但Erik覺得自己沒有資格這麼問，那些連說出口都會刺痛的話，對Charles說了，當初沒有考慮過Charles的感受，現在又有什麼立場要他考慮自己的感受？

「如果說我不曾愛過你，那是騙人的。」Charles輕聲說，但是Erik聽得很清楚，「現在還是，但是我要回家了，他比你還需要我。」

Erik想要上前去，但他只能站在原地，眼睜睜地看著Charles的身體向後倒。  
不確定Charles究竟有沒有道別，Erik只知道，等到自己終於能夠自由活動手腳，從崖邊往下看，什麼也看不到，沒有扭曲的屍首，甚至連一朵水花都沒有，海面平靜得像是從來沒有任何事發生一樣。

Erik跌坐在地，不知道過了多久，風雨又和剛剛一樣兇猛，他全身被雨水淋得濕透，不願意承認剛才發生的事，也看不出是不是掉了眼淚。

 

 

Erik在濕冷的地上醒來，昨晚升的一堆火早就被雨水徹底澆熄，連灰燼都沒了溫度。

已經是第七天了，還沒找到回去的路，甚至還粗心大意地讓馬自己去遊蕩，這畜生吃飽喝足之後竟然就不見蹤影了。

Erik雖然抱著微薄的希望，想像如果有人看到Azazel的話，會想到要來找尋自己，但他已經做了最壞的打算，放棄找路回去，就在這附近想辦法生活下去好了，如果不把力氣花在找路，是不至於餓死，附近的樹林裡應該可以打到動物，這樣不僅有食物，還可以剝了皮來禦寒，就算是最冷的冬天，也還勉強過得去。只是這樣就再也見不到Charles了，Erik遺憾地搓著手，試圖讓自己溫暖一點。

「Erik！」聽見叫喚自己的聲音，Erik以為是聽錯了，他好奇地望向聲音的來源，先看到的是Azazel，那匹高大的馬十分顯眼，並未完全馴服讓很多人看了都害怕的牠，竟然溫馴地讓人牽著慢慢走，而那個人⋯⋯

那個人是Charles的模樣，但他一頭豐澤的褐色頭髮，還比較像Charles小時候的模樣，Erik記得自己離開的時候Charles還光著一顆腦袋、光著腳晃來晃去，怎麼可能一下子頭髮長得這麼長？況且這個人的衣著，不僅不是Charles平常會穿的袍子，光是遠遠地看就知道那布料薄而細緻，顏色分明，實在太奇怪了。

「我該不會要死了，所以才會看到我最想見的人？」Erik喃喃地說著：「這樣子也好。」

「我是來帶你回家的。」那個人說著。

「也好，死亡是每個人必然的歸宿。」Erik釋然地笑了。

然後Erik頭上就挨了一掌，「是我，我是Charles啦！我知道你迷路了才來接你的。」有點痛又有點柔軟，Erik傻笑著，就像少數無法反駁Charles的時候。

Charles自己俐落地上了馬，把手伸向Erik，「來吧！」

Erik費了點力把自己帶上馬，他累得把頭靠在Charles的肩膀上，Charles抓住了Erik冰冷的雙手，往自己衣襟裡擺，「沒關係。」Charles讓Erik用自己的體溫暖手，拉起韁繩一踢馬肚，篤定地騎著馬前行。

 

(End)


End file.
